The Great Parent Mystery
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike tells Dylan and the rest of the other next generation of the Cartoon Cartoons about how she and some of her Nicktoon friends got together and helped CatDog on a quest in finding their long-lost parents after a celebration in Nicktropolis known as Parents' Day is being held for everyone, including her as she visits in time for the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal and calm day outside for everyone, so the kids were playing a baseball game.

"Bottom of the ninth... Mazinsky is pitching... He's the best there is... Especially against kids who aren't invited and just show up to ruin everyone else's day... He is very amazing though..." Dylan narrated as he was playing baseball with his friends.

"Just throw the ball already!" Ariel Rodriguez, better known as AR, the daughter of Twister and Spinelli, complained.

"All right, all right." Dylan said and he soon pitched the ball once he was ready.

Ariel hit the ball with her bat.

"It looks like a home-run, ladies and gentlemen." Dylan continued to commentate.

"Darn right it is." Ariel smirked as she ran around.

The ball soon crashed in through the attic of the Mazinsky household's window.

"Ooh... My dad's gonna kill me..." Dylan sweat-dropped.

"Sure is, buddy, well, it was nice knowin' ya." Skipper smirked.

"Thanks for the support, guys." Dylan deadpanned.

"You want an open or closed casket?" Skipper continued.

"SKIPPER!" Dylan complained.

Skipper chuckled innocently.

* * *

Dylan rolled his eyes and soon went to his house, unlocking the front door, and snuck inside just in case his parents were home and he didn't know it, and soon went up to the attic to get the ball so Mike wouldn't bust him, but he soon found some old stuff. Michelle, Ani, and Layla followed Dylan inside without him realizing it.

"Wow... Look at all this stuff Dad collected..." Dylan commented as he took a look.

"Oooh~" Michelle said.

"Gah! Guys!" Dylan yelped.

"We thought you could use some help." Layla smiled.

"You guys scared me," Dylan said. "Uh, have you guys seen my parents out there?"

"Nope." Ani replied.

"I heard something in the kitchen though." Layla said.

"It was probably the dishwasher, help me find the ball and let's get out of here before Mom or Dad finds us." Dylan told them.

They soon began to look around.

"'Memories... Of... Nicktropolis'...?" Layla asked before looking through the book to see Mike's photos from Nicktropolis such as going to the Nicktoons Summer Beach House for the first time, then going back and eventually meeting the love of her life: Lil DeVille, and many adventures with SpongeBob Squarepants, then saw her with a large group of others such as Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Arnold Shortman, Jimmy Neutron, a girl she didn't recognize, and even Eliza Thornberry as they seemed to be going on some kind of wacky adventure with a conjoined animal of a cat and a dog, AKA CatDog.

"Whoa, Mom and Dad must've had quite the adventure back in Nicktropolis." Dylan commented.

"Yeah." Michelle nodded.

"I've always had quite the adventures in Nicktropolis." Mike said as she suddenly appeared.

"DAD!" Dylan yelped. "Oh, uh, hi, Dad... Nice day, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm..." Mike smirked slightly.

"Oh, look at the time," Layla said. "We gotta go."

"Bye!" Michelle added.

They soon zipped off.

"Wait!" Dylan cried out and groaned before smiling nervously to Mike. "Heh... Hi, Dad..."

"I see you broke another window..." Mike sighed. "I'll pay for that later."

"Sorry about that, Dad." Dylan chuckled nervously.

"Your mom and I go to the grocery store to get you and your friends some lunch and this happened," Mike rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, no one said that parenting would be easy, especially your Aunt Jen."

"Can my friends still come for lunch?" Dylan asked.

"Well... All right," Mike replied. "As long as you guys don't break anything else. It looks like you guys just had a round of Bean Bag Tag in here."

"We played baseball and I guess Ariel batted too hard." Dylan said.

"Heh, should've known," Mike replied. "She reminds me a lot of her mom."

"We'll be careful next time." Dylan promised.

"I sure hope so." Mike replied.

Dylan and Mike soon came downstairs while Lil made some lunch for the kids.

"By the way... Dad... I recognize the others in this book, but... Who's that?" Dylan asked, pointing to one girl in the group picture with CatDog and two other creatures which looked like a blue yeti and a green frog with a big nose.

Mike looked over to see where her son was pointing to see a girl in a dark green blouse, a long purple skirt, closed toe brown sandals, a golden necklace, and dark brown hair that reached her waist with pink barrettes. "Ah, that's CatDog's next-door neighbor," she then said from memory. "Her name's Valentina Nolan. I haven't seen her since Reggie and Otto invited me over to Nicktropolis for Parents' Day."

"Wow. She's pretty." Dylan commented.

"I haven't seen her since then..." Mike smiled. "That was an interesting adventure with CatDog... Looking for their long-lost parents..." she then muttered. "Even though those were adoptive parents."

Dylan looked like he wanted to know.

"Ah, well, we'll call you and your friends when lunch is ready." Mike said, walking off to see Lil in the kitchen.

"Wait! Dad!" Dylan called.

"Yes, son?" Mike replied.

"I want to hear the story." Dylan said.

"You and your stories." Lil teased Mike.

"You mean you don't like my stories?" Mike smirked playfully.

"You know that I do," Lil giggled. "Anyway, we should let Dylan listen to the story."

* * *

The other soon came into the house.

"Yo, Dylan, what's taking you so long?" Skipper asked before gasping. "Wah! Dylan's parents! We're dead!"

"Relax, kids, no one's in trouble," Mike replied. "IF you stay for lunch and listen to a story I'll tell you about CatDog."

The kids looked at each other and nodded before sitting down.

"Lunch will be a while." Lil said.

"Sounds good, Lil." Mike replied.

"You kids want pizza?" Lil smirked playfully as all kids loved pizza.

"Yaaay!" The kids cheered to that.

"It was a really long time ago," Mike said. "I think that Valentina girl just moved in. Otto and Reggie invited me over for the big celebration though."

* * *

We are shown in the old days as Mike checked her mail and saw an invitation to something called Parents' Day in Nicktropolis and she was invited by none other than Otto and Reggie Rocket.

"Hmm... I suppose I could go," Mike said. "I may be from Cartoon Network City, but Nicktropolis is my home away from home. It might be good to get out for a while." She went back to her house and went upstairs to start packing her things.

 _"It was going to be a big adventure for sure, I just didn't realize it, plus I was pretty excited to meet my friends and their families and hang out with them since I never really got to do that before,"_ Mike narrated as she sped up the story so not to bore them with minor details about leading up to the big adventure. _"I went to stay with SpongeBob since he was always like an uncle to me, and it was surprising there as well as Parents' Day was the next day, and I like to show up a day early to settle in."_

Mike soon came up to the pineapple with her stuff and knocked on the front door.

* * *

Surprisingly, SpongeBob didn't open the door, but it was someone else she had not seen before. There was an orange sea sponge with black hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a purple matchbox dress with matching sleeveless pantalettes with purple high-heels and wore a pearl necklace.

"Yes, may I help you?" The sponge woman asked.

"I can't imagine I have the wrong address, but I'm looking for a SpongeBob Squarepants." Mike replied.

"Oh... Ohh! Oh, hi, there," The sponge woman smiled. "I'm sorry, dear, come on in. You must be one of those little friends he hangs around with."

"Uh... Yeah?" Mike replied. "Who are you though?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The sponge woman smiled. "I'm Margaret, SpongeBob's mother."

"It's nice to meet you," Mike soon smiled back. "The name's Mike Mazinsky."

"Ah, yes, I believe SpongeBob's spoken about you before," Margaret smiled to Mike. "It's nice to meet you, dear."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Squarepants." Mike smiled back.

There was another older sponge as well who was a man with a gray mustache and wore glasses with blue lenses. He was light brown with dark brown holes. He wore a white shirt, brown pants, a black and yellow belt, and a tall white hat with a brown stripe. He was talking to SpongeBob.

"That must be your husband?" Mike guessed.

"Yes, indeed," Margaret smiled. "That's my Harold."

"Ah. Hello there, son." Harold greeted the tomboy.

"Actually, sir, I'm a girl." Mike replied.

"...Really?" Harold asked.

"It's a long story," Mike said before smiling. "Hey! SpongeBob!"

"Oh, Mike, it's always so good to see you in the pineapple," SpongeBob smiled back. "Especially with Parents' Day being tomorrow."

"Yeah. Great." Mike replied softly.

"Oh, this is gonna be so great!" SpongeBob beamed in excitement.

Mike gave a small smile.

"We're all excited! Aren't you excited too, Gary?" SpongeBob smiled to his pet snail.

"...Meow." Gary replied.

"Good one, Gary." SpongeBob laughed to his pet snail.

"Reggie and Otto invited me over here, but I usually come over to SpongeBob's place," Mike said. "He really makes me feel at home."

"Aw, that sounds very nice." Harold smiled.

"You're welcome to come here any time." Margaret added.

"I know." Mike smiled as she was always a visitor in the Squarepants pineapple.

"It was just another normal night in Nicktropolis, and I decided to spend Parents' Day with SpongeBob and his parents." Mike narrated.

"That was nice of you, Dad." Dylan commented.

"Well, they insisted." Mike replied.

* * *

After unpacking and settling in for a while, Mike began to explore as the people of Nicktropolis were getting ready for the big day. Even the always traveling Thornberry family were going to be there to take Debbie, Eliza, and Donnie to the festivities as she met up with Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Twister.

"So, that's the infamous Eliza Thornberry, huh?" Mike commented once she saw the redheaded pigtailed girl.

"Sure is," Reggie replied. "Her dad has his own nature show and her mom shoots it so they travel all over the world."

"And you must be the famous Mike Mazinsky," Eliza said once she saw the tomboy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, I don't know about famous, but it's nice to meet you, Eliza," Mike said. "I guess you're excited about hanging out with your parents tomorrow, huh?"

"Oh, I really am," Eliza smiled. "They're usually pretty busy, so I'm just excited that I get to hang out with them like this."

"That's great," Mike smiled back. "I'm happy for ya."

"Oh, thank you." Eliza replied.

"I gotta say that tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever." Reggie said.

"Thanks for letting me come over, I look forward to it." Mike smiled.

* * *

"Dad, was this before or after you met Mom?" Dylan soon asked curiously.

"Before, but I was going through a bit of a phase as you know from the time," Mike replied. "Also... I was so caught up in the festivities, that I never really thought about telling my Nicktoons friends about my own parents, but when I felt bad for CatDog, it started to unravel. Anyway, that part will come into play later on in the story."

"All right." Dylan then said.

* * *

"Eliza, you wanna come to the Shore Shack with us?" Reggie offered.

"Well... Okay!" Eliza smiled. "It's been a while since I had a nice chocolate shake."

They soon walked off to the Shore Shack together as everyone was getting ready for the big day tomorrow.

"I'm so stoked about this!" Otto beamed.

"Thanks for letting me come, guys," Mike smiled. "It's been kinda boring since Cartoon Cartoon Fridays is taking a little break."

"No problem, Mike." Reggie smiled back.

Mike smiled to her friends as this was nice so far for all of them. "So, Reggie, how's Arnold?" she then asked.

"Oh, he's fine..." Reggie replied. "Ya know; same old, same old."

"She talks about him every day." Otto told Mike.

"I do not!" Reggie complained.

"Reg, I've known you and Arnold since I first came here, and I've seen you guys like each other," Mike smirked. "You might as well come out with it now."

"Mike's right, you guys are tight." Twister added.

"Ugh..." Reggie groaned. "Fine... Arnold and I are pretty close."

"See? And there's nothing wrong with that." Mike smiled.

"I guess..." Reggie shrugged. "Think you can shut up Otto about talking about it though like he's six-years-old?"

"I'll see what I can do." Mike replied.

Eliza smiled as she was just happy to be with some kids her own age.

 _"Yep, we all sure had a good time together as friends."_ Mike's voice said.

* * *

"That's nice..." Dylan said as this seemed to go on for a while.

"When do we get to the good part?" Skipper asked impatiently.

"Hey, haven't you heard of setting up a story?" Mike replied. "I want you to feel like you were there. Every story needs a good set up, every story starts off slow, then you get to the meat in the middle."

"Just like Mom's stories about the times she would hang out with Uncle Dexter in his secret lab." Michelle smiled.

"Heh, I'm sure." Mike chuckled to the blonde girl.

"Anyway, please continue, Dad," Dylan said. "We wanna hear more."

'Yeah!" The other kids added in agreement.

"All right, all right, I'll cut to the next morning." Mike replied.

The kids smiled to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was asleep in SpongeBob's guest room until the sun began to rise in Nicktropolis and a rooster crow was heard and it was now finally the long-awaited holiday: Parents' Day.

Mike slowly opened her eyes and yawned then she smiled. "Today's the big day."

Margaret soon cooked breakfast for everyone.

"Mom, you don't have to cook, you're the guest." SpongeBob said to his mother.

"Oh, I know, dear, but I just love cooking for the family," Margaret smiled. "Where do you think you got your cooking skills from?"

"From you and Grandma." SpongeBob smiled back.

"Morning." Mike said.

"Morning, Mike!" SpongeBob beamed.

"Hello, Mike, dear, how do you like your eggs?" Margaret smiled.

"Sunny side up." Mike smiled back.

"Coming right up, now please have a seat." Margaret said to her.

Mike smiled to that and sat down.

"Sure was nice of Otto invite you over here," SpongeBob smiled to Mike. "I think he likes you."

"I think he does too." Mike replied.

They soon ate breakfast together while SpongeBob told Mike all about Parents' Day as they had fun games, a lot of rides, and a whole lot more, and Mike listened with a polite smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Otto and Reggie were getting ready in their own way.

"I'm a little surprised Mike didn't bring her parents along for Parents' Day..." Reggie said as she and the other Nicktoons didn't know about one of Mike's secrets. "You don't think they're mean, do you?"

"I don't know," Otto shrugged. "Maybe they forget she exists like Timmy Turner's parents."

"Hey, you guys ready?" Raymundo smiled.

"Sure are, Dad." Otto smiled back.

"Ready, Dad." Reggie added.

"All right then! Parents' Day, here we come!" Raymundo beamed.

* * *

Everyone soon left their homes in Nicktropolis, getting ready to go, and Mike's group of Nicktoons friends soon came by her sides to join her with their own parents. There was also a different girl coming.

"Say, who's that?" Mike asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's Valentina Nolan," Sam said. "She moved here last year from Spain. She lives next door to CatDog."

"She's kinda cute." Otto commented.

Mike then looked at him.

"Uh, I mean, for any boy who would want her." Otto replied.

"Hmm..." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

Valentina soon came with her parents and older brother to join in on the fun.

"It's nice to meet you, dear." Paula smiled to Mike.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dullard." Mike smiled back.

Twister and Lars's parents, Raoul and Sandy, then came over. Sandy hugged Mike nice and tight.

"You must be Maurice's little friend." Sandy smiled.

"That's right," Mike wheezed slightly. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You're very adorable." Sandy smiled.

"Oh... Thanks." Mike replied.

"Mom... Don't call me Maurice in front of Mike..." Twister pouted.

"Oh, Maurice, please behave yourself." Sandy scolded.

Twister just groaned to that.

"What's up with CatDog?" Reggie asked.

"I haven't seen them since last night." Valentina shrugged honestly.

Mike looked around to see everyone's parents were there. Even Cosmo and Wanda were there, disguised as humans for Timmy, since his parents wouldn't do anything for their only son. Mike smiled as that looked quite touching, though seeing everyone with their own parents made her think of something, but she didn't say anything. She wasn't from Nicktropolis after all, so no one knew about it, unlike her friends back in Cartoon Network City.

"Parents' Day! Parents' Day!" One voice cheered while another voice screamed.

"Huh?" Mike blinked from the voice.

Rancid was in a wooden booth, taking admission money from visitors. "Step right up for Parents' Day!" he then called out.

We see a long line, and CatDog in their balloon cart enters the scene.

"Happy Parents' Day!" Dog proclaimed.

* * *

Everyone soon came to come inside and Mike was joining them with a small smile. Near a wooden fence, the cart goes around rapidly and stops moving, forming dust. Dog raises a tall, wooden pole with an orange flag with the text "CATDOG" in blue font and a dog bone and fish bone in the top of the pole. Dog looked through a hole in the wooden fence.

"Ay yi! GatoPerro!" Valentina cried out in Spanish since she was surprised that they suddenly showed up, but unlike a lot of other people, she didn't mind them.

"Hey, look, it's Valentina! Hi, Valentina!" Dog smiled to his friend.

"I don't feel so good..." Cat groaned.

"Oh, look how much fun they're having, Cat," Dog smild as he looked around. "Playing Leap-Parent..."

Sid was shown with his dad, playing Leap-Parent.

"Pin the Child on the Parent..." Dog continued.

Judy was shown in a blindfold, holding Jimmy to the target, which was Hugh, Jimmy's father.

"Hot Potato Parent..." Dog then continued.

Tuesday and Truman X were shown throwing and catching a flame-engulfed man. The scene shifts to a roller-coaster with Little Bill crying.

"Make it stop!" Little Bill cried.

"Isn't this great, kiddo!?" Big Bill smiled to his son. "Your first roller-coaster ride!"

"But I'm scared!" Little Bill cried.

"Of course you are, sweetie," Brenda smiled. "That's what makes roller-coasters so much fun."

The roller-coaster descends down and moves at high speed. The scene returns to Dog, where Cliff suddenly appears with his parents which made CatDog look over to him.

"Hey, CatDog! Why don't you come on in and join the fun?" Cliff asked before mocking them. "Ooh, I forgot, you ain't got no parents. "

CatDog looked upset from what Cliff said.

"We do too have parents!" Dog retorted. "You'll see!"

The scene shifts to Rancid accepting admission from a line of visitors.

"Thank you, keep the line moving... Come on..." Rancid told the people as they came inside while passing his scanner. "Hello. Hello, nice to see you."

Lube appeared, walking with several parrots perching in his arms and head. As he went to the scanner, the alarm buzzes, sires activate and he gets caged and a parrot squawks. We see the red siren going on. The next shot shows a sign displaying "NO PARENTS". The cage is lifted shortly after.

"Duh, I love Parrots' Day, heh-heh." Lube smiled, showing the green rabbit his parrots.

"Not Parrots' Day, you simpleton," Rancid glared as he looked mad at Lube for not bringing his parents until he showed picture of himself as a baby and his parents to him. "It's Parents' Day, as in the people who raised you, fed you, took care of you and made you what you are today."

"Duh... Right... Parrots..." Lube replied.

"This displays so much," Rancid muttered. "Now go on, shoo! You're holding up the line."

Lube's parrots then squawked and took him into the air.

"Hey... Uh... Hey!" Lube cried out.

* * *

We see a line of people about to do an activity called "Whack-A-Parent".

"Sing along with Rancid." The green rabbit said.

A musical sequence begins. The next scene shows Cliff's father coming out from a hole in the Whack-a-Parent.

"Parents~" Cliff's dad sang.

The next scene shows Rancid's Dad, Mr. Sunshine's Dad, and Shriek's Mom coming out from the holes in the Whack-a-Parent.

"That's right, Parents~" The parents sang.

Randolph's Dad, Lola's Mom, and Mr. Sunshine's Dad, and Shriek's Dad comes out from the holes.

"Tall... Short.. Wacky... Wiggly parents~" Everybody sang.

"Can I be in the story?!" A ferret komodo dragon hybrid girl popped in.

"NO!" Everyone else told her.

Hannah soon ran away, crying.

"We're parental through and through~" Everybody sang.

Eliza's father Nigel then landed on a stack of parents.

"Raising kids is what we do~" The parents sang.

Below the pile of parents, Rocko was shown as his mother bathed him while his father hung some kids up to dry that were Sheen, Carl, and Libby.

"Feed'em, wash'em, dry'em, too. We are parents~" The parents sang.

"You heard me, parents~" Cliff's dad sang as he patted his son on the back.

"Up, down, sideways, backwards, parents (ay, yi)~" Valentina sang with her mother as they were on the roller-coaster.

A family of clowns stepped on bananas and slipped. The parents danced and balloons are released.

"Sometimes happy, sometimes not~," Everybody sang. "Some run cold, some run hot. We're the only ones you've got. We're your parents~"

Cliff, Shriek, and Lola threw their parents. Cliff's Mom holds her son and parents stand each other. Cliff picks up Eddie the Squirrel and throws him to the parents stacking like bowling pins.

"Bandage boo-boos, scrapes and cuts. Wiping noses drives them nuts. We are parents, we are parents, we are parents!~" The parents continued to sing.

The roller-coaster moves upward. The passengers of the roller-coaster fell down from it when it goes upside down and fall back into it.

"Oh, what a happy sound, Parents falling on the ground~" Everyone sang.

"I mean rather sing as many stinking parents!" Eddie glared.

"Gloomy, Nutty, Fancy, Cruddy, We're Your Parents!~" The parents sang as the song soon ended.

* * *

"Whooo! Thanks Mom and Dad!" Little Bill smiled as he got off of the ride as his parents seemed to melt into some kind of goo. "You're the best! let's go again and again and again!"

"Oh Parents, ya-da-da-da-da-da... Where's our parents?~" Dog soon sang before he sighed happily while traveling with Cat. "Isn't Parents Day magical?"

"Yeah. Now only if we make it disappear." Cat muttered.

"Remember how we used to curl up on Mom's nose and Dad would sing us to sleep?" Dog smiled to Cat. "Rock-a-bye CatDog on Mommy's nose, With two tiny heads and four sets of toes~"

"The only thing I remember is that we're on our own and we'll always have been." Cat replied.

"This is the day, Cat," Dog said. "The day we reunite with our long-lost parents."

"Dog, they're not long-lost," Cat sighed. "They're long gone!

Mike soon looked over to CatDog, looking sympathetic, but didn't say anything.

"Attention, CatDog's parents! Hello!" Dog announced through a megaphone. "10-4! We'll report to CatDog Announcing! Paging Mom and Dad, we're not going anywhere until further notice, come get us!"

"Why do you embarrass us like this every year?!" Cat complained. "Don't you get it, our parents aren't coming. not today, not tomorrow-"

"What about the day after tomorrow?" Dog asked.

"Not Ever!" Cat told him before groaning. "I'm not having fun."

"CatDog don't have parents?" Mike frowned.

"Not that we've seen anyway." Otto shrugged.

"Poor guys, I feel bad for them." Mike frowned.

Otto and Reggie then showed Mike around so that they could have a lot of fun. Makayla giggled as she ran off with her mother, and Ren and Stimpy to have some fun since they were all a family.

"Has anyone seen my parrots?" Lube asked.

Mike rolled her eyes slightly to that as she enjoyed Parents' Day with everyone, and even looked to see Squidward with his mother.

* * *

"Oh, Squiddums, cheer up, it's a happy day today." Mrs. Tentacles smiled to her son.

"Yes, Mother." Squidward muttered.

"Hi, Squidward!" SpongeBob beamed.

"Oh, no." Squidward groaned.

"Oh, is this one of your little friends?" Mrs. Tentacles asked.

"Hi, I'm SpongeBob Squarepants!" SpongeBob smiled to the older cephlapod woman.

"Oh, um, hello there." Mrs. Tentacles smiled back.

"Isn't this fun, Squidward?" SpongeBob beamed.

"Yeah. Great." Squidward muttered.

"SpongeBob never changes, does he?" Mike replied.

"Not really, he's pretty popular around here." Reggie said.

"I can believe that," Mike said. "I've been to your Kids' Choice Awards, it's like the city's Fancy Anvil Award Show."

"I've never been to the Fancy Anvil Award Show." Reggie commented.

"I've got to let you come to one sometime, it's great." Mike replied.

"That sounds nice," Otto said. "After all, we invited you to come here."

"Hi, guys." A girl said.

"Hey, Martina." The others greeted the other girl who walked over. She had light brown hair tied into double ponytails, a pink low-cut top, a green skirt, red sandals, a yellow headband, and a silver bracelet.

"Enjoying yourself?" Reggie asked.

"Oh, yes," Martina smiled. "My parents and Aunt Violet love it here, but I'm not so sure about my Uncle Merv..."

"Your uncle never knows when to have fun." Otto mumbled slightly.

"He's just like Eustace Bagge." Mike commented.

"I'll take your word for it since I don't know Eustace." Martina said to Mike.

"Trust me, him and your uncle would probably become best buds." Mike replied.

Martina and Mike shared a laugh to that.

* * *

Everyone had a lot of fun, but Valentina felt bad for CatDog and wished she could help while Mike felt the same way.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here today." Paula frowned to her son.

"That's okay, Mom." Sam replied.

"But we sure did have a lot of fun, didn't we?" Paula smiled.

"Sure we did, Mom." Sam smiled back.

"This was pretty sweet," Mike said. "Thanks for letting me come, guys."

"I thought you might like it." Otto smiled to her.

"Yeah..." Mike smiled back before she saw CatDog leaving. "Poor guys, I feel bad for them..." she then muttered. "They're just like me."

"Did you say something, Mike?" Otto asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." Mike replied.

"By the way, Mike, I asked you to come here because... I wanted to meet your parents." Otto said.

Mike's eyes widened from that.

"If you don't mind, where are-" Otto was about to ask before Mike suddenly left mysteriously. "Mike? Hey, Mike! Where'd you go?"

Arnold looked like he had sinking feeling about that as he was the only one who saw Mike leave.

"Mike!" Otto called out before looking to his friends. "Hey, have you guys seen Mike? She's gone."

"Gone?" Reggie replied before glaring. "What did you do this time, Otto?"

"Nothing!" Otto defended. "I just asked about meeting her folks and she just vanished into thin-air!"

"She couldn't have just vanished." Reggie said.

"Well, where else could she be?" Otto replied.

"Maybe she went to get something from the gift shop in the form of Ultra Lord." Sheen smiled.

"Not now, Sheen, go be stupid somewhere else." Otto groaned.

Sheen soon walked off.

"I'm not sure where Mike could've gone... I hope it wasn't anything I said," Eliza said, rubbing her arm. "I really wanted to be her friend."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Otto replied. "Let's split up and find Mike. She could still be here."

"Curious... Mind if I help?" Jimmy asked. "Mike is my friend too you know. I was one of the first to meet her."

"Yeah, well, I met her first!" Otto glared.

"Otto, it's not a competition, we'll all find Mike somehow." Reggie told her brother.

"All right, Nerd-tron, but remember, Mike is mine." Otto then said.

"Otto!" Reggie scolded.

"What?!" Otto replied.

"Uh, I'm not really interested in Mike that way anyway." Jimmy shrugged.

"Oh. Good." Otto said then.

Reggie just rolled her eyes. Jimmy also rolled his eyes to that.

"Uh, mind if I help too?" Eliza asked. "I mean, I haven't been home in a while, and I thought I could hang out with you since it's been a while since I've been able to stay home without having to go to a different country for a while."

"Sure, Eliza, you can help." Reggie smiled.

"Thanks, guys; I really appreciate this." Eliza smiled back.

"We could use all the help we can get," Jimmy said, putting his arm around Eliza. "I don't know if SpongeBob will be any help though, you know how he gets around his parents."

"We might have to go on without him." Twister suggested as he joined in.

"Good idea, Twist," Sam agreed. "Whoa, I can't believe I just said that."

They all then split up to go and look for their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

They looked throughout the town, but Mike had followed CatDog home as it was night time now.

"Don't be disappointed, Cat," Dog smiled to his feline brother before playing a piano key twice. "There's always next year."

An elevator door soon opened up and they came into it while Mike was sneaking inside the house, though Valentina was also there. CatDog arrived at their Parents' Theory room.

"I hate this room." Cat groaned.

"Oh, I feel a lot of love in my parents' theory room," Dog beamed. "Love, Love, Love!..."

"Love?" Cat scoffed. "If our parents love us so much, why haven't they tried to find us?"

"Ah, but Cat, they are trying to find us, but, they're being stopped by mysterious forces beyond their control," Dog replied before dragging his brother around. "For example, Theory number 47: Mom and Dad were looking for us in the North Pole in an icy iceberg. or theory number 119: Mom and Dad were on a deserted island inhabited by rabid weasels. or theory number 78: Mom and Dad were trapped in a revolving door."

Cat then let out a fake gasp. "But, Dog, you are forgetting theory numero uno!"

"I am?" Dog asked. "What is theory numero uno?"

"Our parents haven't found us yet because, they're not looking for us!" Cat told him before glaring.

"Then, we should be looking for them!" Dog replied.

"We're not gonna waste our time looking for parents who obviously don't care about us and that's final!" Cat snapped.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad," Dot smiled hopefully. "I haven't lost hope."

Mike was hiding in the shadows, listening to everything they were saying, feeling sorry for them. CatDog soon went to their bedroom that night.

"I wanna help them too." Valentina said.

"Yah!" Mike yelped before looking to her. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Valentina said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Mike replied.

"They are one of my best friends," Valentina said. "I just want to help them in any way that I can."

"So, you're the girl who lives next to CatDog?" Mike replied.

"Oh, yeah, I hang out with them a lot," Valentina nodded. "No one really seems to know where CatDog came from. I've never thought about them having parents up until about now."

"I feel bad for them." Mike said.

"Me too, I can't imagine not having any parents, that must be awful." Valentina commented.

"Yeah... Sounds bad..." Mike said softly.

"I would be devastated if I didn't have my mama and papi with me." Valentina then said.

"Okay." Mike said.

"I mean, I just don't wanna think about not having parents." Valentina said.

"All right!" Mike said.

"They're my whole world after all-" Valentina said.

"Stop!" Mike told her.

"Uh..." Valentina blinked.

Mike gave a small glance and Valentina stopped talking about her parents right then and there.

"Sorry." Valentina said.

"Just don't do that again." Mike told her.

"I said sorry... I didn't know talking about parents was a bad thing." Valentina said.

"Yeah, well, some people like CatDog don't know their parents, and you talking about yours isn't gonna help!" Mike said as she spoke from mixed sadness and anger.

"Okay, okay, I say that I was sorry." Valentina replied.

* * *

"No one knew you were an orphan in Nicktropolis, Dad?" Dylan asked.

"Not at the time, but... There was someone who knew..." Mike replied. "And I'm sure you can guess who it was."

The kids paused for a moment until one of the girls spoke up.

" _My_ dad." Sabrina said.

"Right." Mike said to her.

"I was right." Sabrina giggled to herself.

"So, what happened next, Dad?" Dylan asked.

"I went to SpongeBob's place for the night, but it was a little hard to sleep that night." Mike said.

"After what happened?" Skipper guessed.

"Yes, I tried to get some sleep, but it was no use." Mike replied.

* * *

Mike tossed and turned in the guest room before getting up with a sigh and decided to get something to drink.

"Meow." Gary mewed.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Gary." Mike smiled to the snail.

"Meow." Gary replied.

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Mike told him.

"Meow..." Gary replied.

"Hiding something?" Mike asked. "Why would I be hiding something?"

"Meow..." Gary replied.

"...Okay, maybe there is something on my chest about being in Nicktropolis for Parents' Day," Mike said as she soon sat down at the kitchen table as Gary slithered up next to her. "You're lucky to have someone like SpongeBob to look after you, Gary. He really loves and cares about you, and his parents are great too. I can see why he grew up so happy and welcoming to anyone he would meet."

"Meow." Gary replied.

"I'm glad that you have the best owner ever." Mike smiled.

"Meow..." Gary said.

"No... No, Gary, don't make this about me..." Mike said softly.

"Meow?" Gary replied.

"I'm fine, you got nothing to worry about." Mike reassured.

"Meow..." Gary said.

"Ugh... Fine..." Mike sighed sharply. "Gary... You're the first in Nicktropolis to find out about this, but... I'm an orphan."

"Meow?" Gary questioned.

"My parents were killed," Mike explained. "Leaving me, my brother, and my sister as the only survivors."

"Meow..." Gary replied.

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry to hear that..." Mike sighed. "I never thought of telling anyone around here, not even Otto."

"Meow." Gary suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll tell them someday." Mike replied.

"Meow." Gary said before purring like a cat.

"I promise that I will tell them, don't worry." Mike said.

"Meow." Gary replied.

Mike smiled and then hugged Gary before yawning and smiling as she got that off her chest and she could sleep now, so she went to go back to sleep. Mike soon fell asleep for a while before getting an idea. "I think I know what to do..." she soon said. "I'm going to help CatDog find their parents!"

Gary smiled to that before slithering back into SpongeBob's room. Mike soon sat comfortably in the bed before falling back asleep as she hoped to help out CatDog.

* * *

The next day came for Mike since she felt a lot better than she did yesterday. Reggie, Otto, Jimmy, Eliza, Valentina, Martina, Twister, and Sam soon came to see Mike as they came up to the Squarepants house.

Reggie then knocked on the door and SpongeBob then answered the door. "Hi, SpongeBob, is Mike up?" she then asked. "We want to see her."

"I think she's in the bathroom right now." SpongeBob replied.

"Too much information." Otto commented.

"Ya wanna come in?" SpongeBob asked them.

"We will," Jimmy replied. "Thank you."

SpongeBob then smiled and let the kids in. They soon came inside and sat in the living room until Mike would come over.

"It's really nice to have some time off from the Krusty Krab, though I miss it sometimes." SpongeBob smiled.

"Especially with Mr. Krabs as the manager." Otto muttered.

Reggie soon turned on the TV.

 ** _'This is Randolph, your roving reporting to you live from the far reaches of Yonderland with a giant whirly wind Old Uppenchuck that is due to erupt within the next 24 hours with sneak preview, and I love it.'_ **The famed reporter Randolph said on the TV.

 ** _'And his dad loves it, too.'_ **Randolph's father added.

"Hmm... I wonder what else is on?" Reggie commented, about to change the channel.

"Old Uppenchuck, huh?" SpongeBob commented as Mike came down the stairs. "The last time that thing erupted was when CatDog came to town."

"Guys?" Mike asked once she saw her Nicktoon friends. "What're you doing here?"

"We all looked for you yesterday," Reggie said. "You just disappeared on us."

"Like Arnold always does." Otto added.

"Uh... Sorry..." Mike said. "I just... I had to get going... I mean... I had a lot going on."

"You worried us half to death." Sam frowned.

"Sorry about that; it won't happen again." Mike promised.

The others looked to her.

"Mike, is something bothering you?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Mike muttered.

Gary soon slithered by, looking at Mike as if to silently tell her to tell her Nicktoon friends what was going on.

"I should tell them." Mike said to the snail.

Gary nodded to her in agreement.

"All right..." Mike sighed.

They watched TV for a while until Mike waited for a good time to tell them.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the TV was turned off after nothing else was good on.

"Okay, it's now or never," Mike sighed. "Guys, I've got to tell you something."

They all looked to her.

"I know you don't know me well, but if you want me to go...?" Martina replied.

"You can know too," Mike said before sharply sighing. "Guys... I'm an orphan." she soon finally told them.

"What?" Twister asked.

"There was an incident of when I was a little kid," Mike said. "My parents were killed, and my brother and sister and I were the only survivors."

"So you don't have any parents? Gee, that must suck." Twister said.

"Yes, Twister, thank you." Mike muttered as that didn't really help.

"Mike... We had no idea..." Reggie said.

"I know... I wasn't sure whether to tell you guys or not..." Mike sighed. "I mean, everyone in Cartoon Network City does since I live there."

"Wow... So that's why you left so unexpectedly yesterday." Otto replied.

"I'm sorry, guys," Mike said. "I just didn't know what to do or say, so I ran away."

"That's okay, Mike," Reggie replied. "I'm glad that you told us."

"Phew..." Mike sighed in relief. "Yeah... I'm glad that I got that off my chest too. Sorry for not telling you guys... Also, I had a thought last night."

"And what's that?" Valentina asked.

"I'm going to help CatDog find their parents." Mike said out of motivation.

"What?! Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." Mike nodded.

"But why?" Martina asked.

"I feel it's my duty," Mike replied. "I know what it's like to be brushed off for being an orphan or not having your parents around. It happened to me a lot in the early days of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays before I found my best friends."

"Well... If you're going, then I'm going too." Valentina then said.

"Me too." Reggie added.

"Aw, guys, I couldn't make you do that." Mike replied.

"You're not making us," Reggie said. "We want to come along."

"Besides, CatDog are my best friends." Valentina added.

"I'm going too." Martina decided.

Mike gave a small smile as these guys were good friends just like the Eds back home.

"I'm coming too." Sam then said.

"Me too," Twister added. "Anything to get away from Lars."

"Oh, you guys," Mike smiled. "Thanks!"

There was then a knock at the door and Mike opened it to see Arnold.

"You're coming too, aren't you?" Mike asked as if she already knew.

"Heh... Not bad... Maybe you can take my job for me." Arnold smirked playfully.

"Will I get paid?" Mike smirked back.

"I'm coming too," Eliza soon said. "It's been a while since I went on an adventure with my family."

"Yes, with you going around the world all the time." Arnold said.

"It's nice to meet the animals, but it's exhausting sometimes." Eliza replied.

"I'm coming too," Jimmy said. "I need to get out of the city for a while."

"Nice to see this side of you, Jimmy," Mike said. "I know we never really got to hang out, but maybe we can become friends."

"I would like that, Mike." Jimmy smiled to the tomboy.

"If you're going, Mike, then I'm going too!" Otto proclaimed.

"Of course you're coming, Otto." Mike smirked playfully.

"But the question is, where are CatDog now?" Twister asked.

"Probably at home." Sam shrugged.

"Well, then let's go." Mike said.

And with that, Mike and the Nicktoons began a brand new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

However, once they got to the house, CatDog were getting ready to go in their car.

"Don't even think about it, Dog." Cat glared.

"Think about what?" Dog replied.

"We're not going."

"Going where?"

"Don't say it, Dog."

"Say what?"

"Don't say; 'We're going to Yonderland to look for our parents'?" Cat then imitated Dog.

"We're going to Yonderland to look for our parents?" Dog replied.

"Ohh, Alright, alright, alright. We'll go," Cat groaned. "But, I'm only doing this for you, but , stop hounding me."

"Hi Ho Diggety!" Dog cheered before asking, "Cat, are we there yet? Are we there? Are we there yet? Now are we there?"

"Uh, hello?" Mike called to get their attention.

CatDog looked over at the kids.

"What do you want?" Cat asked.

"We want to help you find your parents." Valentina replied.

"Well, you're gonna have a long wait." Cat rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yay! Friends to help us on our quest!" Dog beamed.

"We'll help you in any way that we can." Mike replied.

"Hi Ho Diggety!" Dog beamed.

"He always this excited?" Mike asked.

"You have NO idea." Cat deadpanned.

And so, they all got into the car to begin their journey.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Mom's smiling eyes and Dad's slimy green skin again." Dog beamed.

"Slimy green skin...?" Mike blinked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Dog replied.

Mike then shrugged, not saying anything, especially since she knew folks back home like Cow and Chicken who had human parents.

"Now, pay attention," Cat told his canine brother as he took out a map. "This is a map of Yonderland, We are here. Old Uppenchuck is here. Now... According to my calculations, we should arrive there at exactly 11:35 tomorrow morning."

"Oh, maybe we could stop there and buy a present for Mom and Dad?" Dog suggested.

"No, Dog. No, no, no. No stops, no presents, no detours," Cat told him. "We're going straight through."

"So, you guys came from Old Uppenchuck, huh? SpongeBob said you had." Mike said.

"Yes, we just found out ourselves," Cat replied. "Winslow told us this morning."

"Are you sure that you can trust Winslow?" Valentina asked. "I mean, you know how he is."

"Who else can we ask about it anyway?" Cat shrugged. "We've known Winslow our whole lives."

"You are now leaving Nicktropolis," Dog read a sign aloud. "Goodbye, Nicktropolis! ...Cat?"

"Yes, Dog?" Cat replied.

"Are we there yet?" Dog asked.

"No, Perro, we're not." Valentina told him.

"Ah..." Dog replied.

* * *

They soon continued to ride off for a while.

"So no one really knows where CatDog came from?" Mike asked.

"Sorry, Mike, no one really seems to know, I mean, they came here way before we were even born." Otto replied.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yep." Twister nodded.

"That sounds so mysterious and sad..." Mike commented. "I guess it's a bit of the same with me. I never really knew anything about my own family. It never really bothered me before until around Cartoon Cartoon Fridays started up. I felt like the Eds were my family though, we've had a lot of crazy misadventures together, especially when I first met Lu and Og."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back in Nicktropolis..._**

"Yo! CatDog's in the house! Only one here in my favorite house, me! Got the place all to myself~" Winslow sang to himself.

"Hey, Fatzo!" Cliff called out as he came into the door with the other Greasers. "We got a special delivery thrashing for ya. Poundage two!"

"Ta-da!" Winslow replied. "Now, don't you jokers ever knock?"

"I think next time we should." Lube commented.

"If you're looking for CatDog, they ain't here," Winslow said to the Greasers. "They're looking for their parents in Yonderland with their new friends."

"Well... If we find CatDog, we can find them and their lousy parents." Cliff soon said.

"I wouldn't mind meeting Dog's parents~" Shriek smiled dreamily before glaring toughly once she saw her friends looking at her. "So I could pound them too."

"Yeah. Pound the whole family tree!" Cliff added.

"Ah... Time for a little tanning." Winslow smirked.

* * *

"CatDog's missing?" Makayla frowned from the window. "They're gone?!"

"They died?!" Stimpy cried out.

"No, Stupid!" Ren glared.

"Uncle Ren, Uncle Stimpy, we should do something," Makayla said. "Maybe I'll even rally up my own friends."

"Your friends?" Stimpy replied.

"Didn't you see my debut story?" Makayla smiled before blowing a whistle. "PUP SQUAD, MARCH!"

Three puppies soon appeared who were Makayla's best friends who soon appeared: Cassie Dayton, Jessie Wellers, and Brook Mells.

"Aww... Isn't that adorable?" Sharon smiled.

"Oh, yeah... Those friends..." Ren said to his niece.

"You guys, CatDog are in trouble, and we have to help them, especially with those Greasers after them," Makayla said. "I know they're tough, especially with their niece and nephew, Squeak and Biff, and don't get me started on Chanel le Puff, but we have to band together. Think of all the times CatDog's helped us out whenever we needed it."

"Oh, I am so ready for them," Jessie said. "They are getting a beat down!"

"We won't rest until they pay the consequences!" Cassie added. "Especially when that Rancine Rabbit tried to adopt them on Nickmas!"

"And we're off!" Makayla announced before she soon left with her friends.

"Say, Stimpy, how come we don't know much about your own family anyway?" Sharon soon asked her brother's best friend.

Stimpy looked like he was about to answer that question, but we soon cut to the next scene as Cat was driving down the road.

* * *

"Hello, Son! Hiya, Cat old boy!" Dog smiled as he soon used sock puppets.

"What the-?" Cat sputtered.

"Oh, look, Cat! It's Mommy and Daddy!" Dog beamed.

"Dog, what are you doing?!" Cat panicked. "I can't see the road!"

"Dog, stop, Cat has to watch the road!" Mike scolded.

"Sorry, guys," Dog said before playing with his socket puppets. "Oh, hello, Mommy and Daddy! I missed you so much. 'We missed you, too. Oh, you haven't changed a bit, Dog. Still as cute as a button. Oh, look over there, it's Cat'."

"Dog, do you mind?!" Cat cried out in frustration. "I'm trying to drive here!"

"Do you boys want some ice cream?" Dog asked in a mom voice.

"Ooh... I want ice cream!" Twister smiled.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! I want ice cream!" Dog beamed before he used the dad sock puppet. "No. No. Cat's pallet is far too desserting. He prefers Tuna Mousse or a whitefish scone."

"Why thank you very much, Father!" Cat approved. "Finally someone in this family who understands my sophisticated-...Puppet socks," he then complained. "Get those stinking socks out of my face!"

"It's okay, Mommy and Daddy, we can still have ice cream," Dog smiled. "Oh, Mom and Dad, you're encourageable."

"Dog!" Cat complained.

They then went back to regular driving until Dog whispered something to Cat.

"Why didn't you do that before we left?" Cat grumbled as they soon drove to the middle of nowhere.

"Is something the matter?" Mike asked.

"Dog has to go to the bathroom." Cat rolled his eyes.

Mike looked a bit horrified about wondering how that would even work out.

"Uh... Moving on..." Mike told the kids who seemed to wonder how CatDog used the bathroom.

* * *

Eventually, the road trip stopped to take a bathroom break.

"I don't recognize some of these guys." Mike said about the people they ran into on the way.

"Well, you know how Cartoon Network City has What a Cartoon! for new Cartoon Cartoon stars?" Reggie replied.

"Yeah?" Mike replied.

"Well, we have one like that," Reggie said. "It's called Oh, Yeah! Cartoons."

"Oh, Yeah! Cartoons?" Mike replied.

"Yeah," Reggie nodded. "Mina Harper and the Count moved from your city into Nicktropolis to be a part of it."

"Oh, I see," Mike replied. "Hmm... Sounds interesting though."

They soon went to the restroom to take a quick break.

"So, that's how those rascals do it." A short blonde guy commented.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt." A tall blonde guy added.

"I hate public restrooms!" Cat complained.

"But, the mints are good." Dog added, sticking out his tongue.

"That's not a mint." Mike sweat-dropped.

"We've wasted enough time here," Cat added. "We need to get back on the schedule."

They began to walk off only to be faced with a group of people making a fuss over something.

"Terrrrrrific. A freak parade," Cat complained. "Let's get out of here, Dog. Stay close."

"Hey, you guys are going the wrong way," Kel said as he came with Kenan. "The mother ship is this way. The aliens are bringing back everyone they've ever abducted!"

"ALIENS!" Twister cried out.

"Yeah, they will suck your brain out!" Kenan replied.

"Cat, it's theory number 421!" Dog beamed to his feline brother. "Mom and Dad were abducted by aliens and forced to build lunar igloos out of bars of intergalactic soap."

"Oh, Dog, don't start with your theories," Cat replied. "I told you no detours, no stops-"

"Mother ship, here we come!" Dog beamed. "Hi Ho Diggety!"

"Poor Cat, I feel bad for him sometimes." Mike commented.

"Dog, this is not on the itinerary," Cat glared to Dog. "Besides, there's no such thing as getting abducted by aliens..." he then added, only to be corrected.

"Welcome back to Earth," Zim told the victims. "Please exit the aircraft in an orderly manner and it's always thank you for choosing us alien abduction needs."

"Ah, so that's the infamous Invader Zim." Mike commented.

"Pretty much, yeah." Reggie replied.

"Papi! Papi! There's Abuela!" Dora pointed out as she stood with Boots.

"There's my loved mama!" Senior Márquez smiled to his daughter.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Mommy Daddy CatDog!" Dog called out as everyone reunited with their lost family members who were abducted by aliens. "Cat, Do you see Mom and Dad? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?"

"I don't know why I even came to this planet, nothing interesting ever happens." Zim grumbled.

"Didn't the Tallests make you come here?" GIR smiled.

"GIR, go back to making waffles." Zim commanded.

"Okey, dokey!" GIR saluted.

"I told you, we're wasting our time." Cat told his brother.

"Well, maybe they're still inside watching the end of the inflate movie or having trouble with their seat belts!" Dog said before they went inside the spacecraft.

"CatDog, no!" Valentina cried out, but it was too late.

"I'm going to be sick." Sam groaned.

* * *

Half of the group was in the UFO with CatDog and some of the others were shut out.

"You guys okay in there?" Jimmy called out.

"I guess so! Not sure about Sam though!" Mike called back.

"Open up! Help! Let us out of here!" Cat cried out, pounding on the door from the other side. "Dog, we're trapped!"

"Jimmy, if you're out there, do you think you can find a way to help us out?" Mike asked the boy genius.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do, but I know I'll think of something soon." Jimmy reassured.

"Well, you better think of something fast!" Otto told him.

"Otto, don't put pressure on him, that'll just make him have a breakdown." Mike told him.

"Fine." Otto groaned.

"Does anyone have a barf bag?" Sam asked, sickly.

"Nothing's happening, why are you so sick?" Otto asked.

"Because we're about to leave." Sam reminded.

"Oh." Otto replied.

Some aliens were seen walking off.

"Maybe they know where Mom and Dad are." Dog suggested.

"No, Dog, they'll see us!" Cat panicked.

"Mom, Dad, your little prides and joys are here." Dog smiled.

"This place is giving me the creeps!" Cat shuddered.

"It is for me too..." Eliza added emotionally. "I hope the others will be alright out there, especially with Jimmy finding a way out for us. He's so smart, that's why I admire him a lot."

"You admire him, huh?" Mike commented.

They soon heard footsteps.

"Ooh! Hide!" Mike told the others.

Everyone soon hid to avoid the aliens.

* * *

They soon kept running to hide away from the aliens before they soon found a place to hide.

"You guys, I gotta sneeze!" Twister winced.

"Hold it in." Reggie told him.

"Isn't it dangerous to hold in a sneeze though?" Twister asked.

"It'll be more dangerous if those aliens find us!" Reggie told him.

Dog saw a flash of light where a shadow of them and the others, but it disappeared. Dog smiled ran over to what he thought was their parents.

"Come back, you guys!" Valentina told them.

"Someone needs to put a leash on those two." Mike muttered to herself.

Mike and the others soon ran after CatDog to try and stop them as they came into a room which seemed to have freakish mutations in some tubes. Dog soon appeared behind a tube which startled Cat because of how gross he looked and he soon screamed.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" Dog called out before dragging cat behind him, looking for their long-lost parents, dragging his feline brother behind him. "Oh, parents. Parents?"

Dog stopped right in front of a ray machine which zapped Cat into a cocoon, some corn on the cob, a hand glove, and even a mutant. "Gee, Cat, why are you playing around with the extra-terrestrial spaceman stuff?" he then asked. "We're supposed to be looking for our parents."

"I'm not playing around, you ninny!" Cat told him.

Lights then suddenly shined on them.

"There's the intruders!" Two aliens called out as they rushed over.

"Hey, Kaput and Zösky, long time no see." Otto commented.

"Look, Zösky, it's Otto Rocket and some of his other Earthling friends." Kaput told his partner.

"Like Zim?" Mike asked.

"In a way, but Zim only tries to conquer the planet Earth, from which he fails from about 99% of the time." Reggie replied.

"Uh, yeah, you didn't have to add that." Mike replied.

"Run, guys, RUN!" Cat cried out before running off with Dog.

"Beware, Earth creatures for my PLUNGER OF DOOM!" Zim warned.

"Plunger of Doom?" Mike deadpanned.

The aliens soon surrounded them. Cat soon found some stairs before running up them with Dog. The reached the top as the aliens surrounded them with guns.

"Surrender, Earth creature! Resistance is futile.. A waste of time! Get 'em!" An alien demanded.

"Do something, Dog!" Cat cried out.

Dog soon rose up and patted his head and rubbed his stomach at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked his canine brother.

"I'm doing something." Dog replied before doing it to him now.

"No, no, Dog! Do something... Something!" Cat told him, pointing up to a control panel above their heads.

Dog pushed a button and waited for the launch button to turn green, but a helmet came on his head before a metal table came down and strapped them down as colorful buttons came out and he pushed the button once it changed color which made them lift-off. Everyone screamed as the ship took them to outer space.

* * *

"And so began another adventure." Mike's voice narrated.

"Will CatDog find their parents?" Layla asked.

"They will." Mike replied.

"Oh, jeez, spoilers." Ariel complained.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" Mike asked.

The kids nodded to that question.

"Okay, so we had a blast in space, no pun intended, with Dog pressing so many buttons." Mike then said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Somebody stop this crazy thing!" Sam cried out.

"But it's fun!" Twister replied.

"Twister, I'm convinced that you were dropped." Mike commented.

"What do we do, Mike? What do we do?!" Sam panicked.

"Well, how should I know?!" Mike replied. "I've never been in outer-space before!"

"Jimmy would know, he's been to outer space before!" Otto suggested.

"Well, guess what? Jimmy's not here." Mike reminded him since Jimmy was on Earth with the others who got separated from them.

"We're doomed now!" Sam cried. "Doomed!"

"Calm down." Valentina told him.

"How can I calm down at a time like this?!" Sam replied.

"Look, I think I can get us down," Valentina said. "My uncle worked on a rocket ship before."

"It's worth a try." Mike said to her.

"...Your uncle worked in a rocket ship...?" Sam asked.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me." Valentina said as she tried to use the controls.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Otto asked her.

"I think so." Valentina replied.

"Oh, great, that's reassuring, you think so, why even know anything anymore?" Cat complained.

"We must abandon ship, Zösky!" Kaput told his partner.

"To the escape pod!" Zösky proclaimed.

The alien bounty hunters went into the escape pod to leave the ship. A door soon came open, revealing to have Winslow in a space suit.

"Hey, Cat!" Winslow laughed. "Looks like your parents search is having a few ups and downs!"

"Winslow?" Mike asked out of surprise and confusion. "What's he doing here?"

"It has to be a trap." Valentina added.

"Winslow! Oh... Thank goodness you're here," Cat said in relief. "We need your help."

"Don't listen to your little blue friend, it's an Earth creature trick." An alien told them.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe with us." Another alien added.

"What are you nuts?!" Winslow yelled before they took him away.

"Hey, they're actually helping us." Mike said about the aliens.

Valentina pulled down a lever and they are sent down right back to Earth.

"Did it work?" Mike asked.

"It has to have." Valentina nodded.

"Hmm... Not bad." Kaput smiled to Valentina.

"Gracias." Valentina smiled back.

* * *

Unknown to them, the Greasers were riding on their motorcycles, looking for the others.

Cliff then saw the ship above him and glared in confusion. "CATDOG?!"

Not too far away, Makayla was behind them with her friends.

"CatDog was here." Makayla told them.

"Let's go find them!" Brook said.

"And kick some Greasers butt!" Jessie added.

* * *

"Where are the brakes on this thing?!" Cat cried out as he was holding on as best as he could even his fur came off.

"Ooh! Here's a lever!" Valentina said before pulling it.

The ship didn't landed on the ground, it landed on the ice and they were now underwater.

"Terrrrific!" Cat deadpanned. "You just had to get on this ship, didn't you?"

"Oh, Cat. Look at the little fish." Dog smiled.

"Hello, little fishy!" Twister added as he waved to the fish.

"Forget about the stupid fish!" Cat glared before trying to shoo away the fish. "Get out of here, you little pipsqueak!"

The fish opened its mouth before a giant eyeball was shown and it was actually a giant fish monster.

"Good lord!" Mike yelped as that even scared her.

The giant fish was still banging its head on the ship.

"What is that thing?!" Sam cried out. "It's horrible!"

"Cat, it's theory number 37!" Dog said as he took out his book. "Mom and Dad got swallowed by Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster."

"Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster?" Mike asked herself.

"Oh, yeah, I remember Dib telling Ms. Bitters that she ate his homework once." Otto commented.

"We're about to be eaten by theory 37!" Cat cried out.

"Oh... Great idea, Cat!" Dog beamed once he found the exit button and soon pushed it. "Mom and Dad, here we come!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Everyone else cried out.

It was too late though. The exit hatch soon opened up and they were now underwater with the fish monster.

"Open wide, Bessie!" Dog called out much to Cat's dismay.

"Wrong way, Dog! Wrong Way! We're about to be swallowed!" Valentina cried out.

"This can't be how it all ends!" Mike cried out. "I never got to see a PG movie!"

"And I haven't had the chance to kiss Arnold!" Reggie added.

"I haven't kissed any girls yet!" Sam replied.

"Hmm... There must be something we can do to get out of this mess." Eliza said.

"Well, let me know when you think of it." Otto said to her.

Cat tried to make Dog turn the other way to swim away from Bessie, but she swam after them, feeling hungry.

"This is it! We're doomed!" Sam cried out.

"Think positive." Twister advised.

"Okay, we're doomed in about three seconds!" Sam replied.

Eventually, Bessie swallowed them all whole before they could get out of the water.

"Oh, great!" Otto complained. "Now we'll never get out of here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Greasers came over and soon looked in shock of the alien spacecraft that landed in the ice pond.

"Wow!" Cliff said.

"Duh..." Lube blinked.

"Huh?" Shriek tilted her head.

* * *

 ** _Inside of Bessie's stomach..._**

"This reminds me of how Dad used to bounce us around on his tongue." Dog chuckled.

"I have so many questions about that statement." Mike commented.

* * *

 ** _Back outside..._**

The Greasers got a closer look to the spaceship, but Lube hit his head on the wall.

"Ow! Duh..."

"This finally explains why CatDog are so freaky looking," Cliff scoffed. "Those guys are space aliens from another planet!"

"We're on another planet?" Lube asked. "I wish I had a camera."

"I always know that pooch was out of this world." Shriek sighed dreamily about Dog.

Eventually, the Greasers were joined by Chanel and their niece and nephews.

"What are you kids doin' here?" Cliff asked.

"We're helping out, Uncle Cliff!" Biff replied.

"Duh, how did you find us?" Lube asked the kids.

"We followed you, Stupide." Chanel replied, thickening her French accent.

"Why'd you follow us?" Cliff asked.

"'Cuz we wanted to, bozo!" Squeak glared, matching her aunt in anger and rage.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, you can help!" Cliff replied.

"That's better." Squeak nodded.

"That's my little girl!" Shriek smiled proudly of her niece.

"Not to mention, getting rid of CatDog won't be much of an issue," Chanel said. "As long as that psychotic Makayla Höek doesn't come with her freaky family."

"Or those annoying friends of hers." Squeak added.

Little did they know, they were all right behind them while Makayla glared about being called a freak.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dog was either going through the fish monster's insides while the others fell in after them. Poor Cat was screaming in horror as they kept going along and Sam looked like he was going to be the most sick out of all of them.

"Where's Jimmy, huh, Eliza?" Otto glared.

"Give him some time, will you?" Eliza defended.

"Ooh, you're always so defensive of him." Otto retorted with a smirk.

"That's because he's my friend." Eliza replied.

" _More_ than a friend, I think." Otto smirked.

"Otto..." Reggie sighed.

"No, she needs to hear this," Otto said. "You like Nerd-tron, don't you, Eliza?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Eliza complained.

"Answer the question!" Otto told her.

"I told you, no!" Eliza replied.

"So you admit it!" Otto said.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this, but can you guys talk about this later so we can get OUT OF HERE?!" Reggie replied.

"Through the lips and over the gums! fear not, Mom and Dad, here we come! Belly slide to the belly. Hi Ho, Mom and Daaaaaad!"

"Even _I_ think this is crazy!" Twister commented.

"Oh, great, the one time Twister makes sense!" Otto complained.

"Why meeeeee?!" Cat cried out as they soon fell in through another part of inside the monster's body.

They soon landed in a disgusting pile of entrails.

"Ugh... This reminds me of my old biology textbook: Innards Made Beautiful." Mike shuddered in disgust.

Sam groaned as his face turned green

"Wow! The majestic abdominal cavity of Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster," Dog smiled. "Spacious, yet homey. Mom, Dad, we're here to rescue you from theory number 37 and take you home!" he then called out.

"Hey, guys, I think I hear something." Mike said.

"What is it?" Reggie asked.

"Hey, I hear something too." Dog said.

Mike and Dog listened together before a splash of fluid came down on top of Cat.

"Hmm... If I remember Biology correctly, that must be..." Mike said before her eyes widened. "Stomach acid!"

Dog looked over to see a shadow figures of another CatDog. "Mom? Dad? Oh, there you are!" he then smiled.

"No way... That can't be..." Mike said once she saw the shadows.

"I doubt it." Reggie replied.

"Mom? Dad? Oh, there you are!" Dog beamed and soon hugged what looked like a tonsil now in a strange shape until it imploded and popped in his hands, splattering onto the others. "Oops! Sorry, guys."

"This goes right to the top of my list of the worst things that have ever happened to me!" Cat complained.

"I guess they aren't here," Dog said before the fluid soon turned into bubbles. "Hey, Cat! It's like a big bubble bath."

"It's not a bubble bath, Dog," Martina replied. "We're being Digested!"

"Is that bad?" Dog asked.

"Come on, man, even _I_ know that, we're being eaten!" Twister told Dog.

"Yeah, even _Twister_ knows that!" Otto added.

More stomach acid began to fill in the room as they had to get going otherwise this would be the end for all of them.

"What are we gonna do?!" Valentina cried out.

"Does anyone have a plan?!" Martina added.

"Um..." Mike blinked.

"No one has a plan?!" Otto asked.

"We're working on it, okay?" Mike replied.

* * *

A submarine soon came in through the stomach acid river.

"And on the starboard side, you will see CatDog and their friends in the digestive process." Winslow smirked as he came out from the top hatch.

"Winslow, you got to get us out of here!" Cat begged.

"Sorry, the tour is full!" Winslow smirked. "Why don't you try goin' out the back door."

"Why, you-" Mike glared at him.

"Guys!" Jimmy called out as he came out beside Winslow.

"Jimmy!" Eliza smiled.

"We're saved!" Sam added.

"Guys, listen to me, I made a special tracker to track you guys down after we got separated and I found out a way to get you out of here," Jimmy said. "Cat, what's the worst thing about being a cat?"

"Besides being stuck with Dog for the rest of my life, probably hacking up a hairball," Cat groaned before he saw where the boy genius was going with this. "Wait... Hairball!"

"No, thanks," Dog said. "I had one for breakfast."

"No, no, no!" Cat replied. "We could make a giant hairball, get inside and Bessie will hack us up to freedom!"

"That's a good idea," Mike agreed. "Gross, but what have we got to lose?"

"Let's start shedding!" Cat told Dog.

"I'm not sure how humans can do that, but okay." Otto shrugged.

Cat and Dog started to shed together to save their lives. After a few minutes, they were completely shedded leaving them with no fur and turned the hairball into a boat.

"Anchors Away!" Dog called out.

"Come on, Dog, let's do it!" Cat told his canine brother.

"I hope this works." Eliza frowned.

Eventually, Bessie's body was in discomfort as they were riding in the hairball boat.

"I sure hope that we can make it." Valentina hoped.

"If my calculations are correct, we should all be fine." Jimmy said as he soon came over to help them out.

* * *

Jimmy was right, they all managed to get out of Bessie and were flying into the night sky with The Greasers watching them.

"It's a shooting hairball!" Lube called out. "Make a wish."

"Hey! That hairball has got CatDog inside and a couple of snot nose-brats!" Cliff told the others. "Let us pursue them with vigor!

The Greasers then followed the flying hairball to try to get to CatDog.

"Vigor!" Cliff called out.

The Greasers' niece and nephews along with Chanel were about to go after them only to get ambushed by Makayla and her friends.

"Oh, great. It's that Psycho Makayla," Squeak huffed. "Where's your freaky family, staying at the Arkham Asylum?"

"Nah, 'cuz we wouldn't seen your family there." Makayla retorted.

"What did you say, brat?!" Biff glared.

"Leave her alone!" Brook growled.

"Bring it on!" Biff challenged.

There was soon a fight cloud of the young dogs fighting each other. Jessie was the toughest out of all of them since she was a Rottweiler, and she soon bit Chanel on the butt.

"YOW!" Chanel yowled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were soon flying in the air on the hairball.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done." Mike commented to herself.

"I hope that we don't end up with a crash landing!" Otto cried out.

"Reminds me how Mom used to wrap us up in hairballs and throw us into the air!" Dog smiled in nostalgia as he hugged himself.

"Enough of your silly memories, Dog!" Cat glared. "How are we going to land this thing?"

Bessie the Lake Monster popped out of the ice and ate The Greaser Dogs while CatDog landed down below the floor and Cat started screaming softly because he might get hit and CatDog and landed on a rock while the others landed on the ground.

"Ah, that was fun!" Dog smiled. "Are you okay, Cat?"

"No, I am not okay," Cat glared as his canine brother soon caught a scent of something. "I just landed on a very sharp rock, and-"

Dog soon went off with Cat as he sensed something.

"Sorry that took so long, guys, but without my equipment with me, I had to improvise a solution." Jimmy told the others.

"It's okay," Reggie replied. "We're just glad that you came."

"Otherwise we would've been digested." Otto added.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jimmy asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Mike replied. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able getting swallowed by a lake monster out of my head."

"As for me, I'll be suffering from both." Sam said to her before falling flat on his face with a groan.

"Poor guy, he's probably gonna need a long vacation after this," Mike said before looking over. "Where's Dog going now?"

"He probably smells something." Valentina guessed.

"Yeah. I got something. Yes? Uh-huh?" Dog muttered to himself as he sniffed around before he soon came up to a tree that had a bright red light inside of it.

"Dog, get away from there!" Cat told his brother. "You don't know what that is."

"Sure I do, Cat! It's theory number 2,001!" Dog replied about to go inside. "Our parents fell down a tree hole and they're captured by a tribe of evil wood nips."

"Whoa!" Mike said, trying to stop Dog. "I don't think you guys should go in there!"

"Aw, but Mike, they could be down there." Dog replied.

Cat and Dog went into the tree to look for their parents, but they found nothing.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," Dog said, popping out of the tree. "Nothing in there but Red Hot Peruvian Fire Ants."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cat cried out as he popped out of the tree with the bites and started screaming again because he can't know where he is landing which means CatDog fell in a river. He then popped out of the water and shouted at Dog. "Okay, Dog! That's it! No more spaceships, no more lake monsters, no more evil mutant fire ants! We are going straight to Yonderland! Do you understand?!"

"Okay, Cat." Dog said, suddenly coming beside him, out of the water.

"Stop it!" Cat glared. "We're going directly there!"

"Gotcha!" Dog replied.

"Promise me, Dog!" Cat said, walking ff. "No matter what. No more silly side trips, no ridiculous detours!"

"I promise!" Dog put his paw up.

"Fine! Next stop, Yonderland," Cat replied. "Yonderland, here we come. We are on the road to-"

Mike soon looked up to a sign. "Hmm... Interesting..." she then said as it looked like it could be a clue.

"What is it, Mike?" Valentina asked.

"'Welcome to Yokelburg: home of happy cats and dogs living together in peace for 50 years'." Mike read the sign aloud.

"You don't think maybe CatDog's parents could be there, do you?" Twister asked.

"I'm not sure, but it might be possible," Mike replied. "Hey, Dog, look at this!" she then called out.

"Read it yourself, kid," Dog replied. "I'll make it to Yonderland."

"No no, Dog. Stop!" Cat replied. "This is amaze-"

"Cat said no stops, no amazing detours, no matter what." Dog replied.

"Forget what I said. Stop!" Cat told him.

"Ooh, that looks painful." Mike winced as Cat and Dog stretched their body together while Cat held onto the sign while Dog kept walking off.

* * *

Eventually, the two flung together in a tree before splatting on the ground and they were on their way to Yokelburg now.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Twister called out as he ran after CatDog.

"They are gonna be disappointed." Arnold sighed to himself.

"Why do you say that?" Reggie asked.

"I don't want to ruin the moment..." Arnold told her.

"Hey, guys, come on, CatDog's folks might be here." Otto told the others.

Arnold just shook his head as he already knew, but he didn't want to say anything.

"What is it, Arnold?" Reggie asked once it was just the two of them.

"I'll tell you later." Arnold sighed as he knew this would be hard on CatDog.


	6. Chapter 6

They soon came into Yokelburg as the sun was about to come up and Cat found an astonishing sight.

"What is it, Cat?" Dog asked.

"It's Yokelburg, the happy home of dogs and cats!" Cat smiled.

"Our parents could be here!" Dog smiled back.

"No kidding." Cat deadpanned.

They were surprised the cats and dogs dressed as hillbillies, getting along with each other.

"Cat, it's the happiest place on earth!" Dog beamed.

"It's beyond belief!" Cat added.

"It does seem pretty nice... For cats and dogs, I mean." Mike commented.

"Maybe we'll meet Ren and Stimpy's relatives too," Twister said. "Ren has a cousin from Sweden named Sven."

Two hillbillies, a cat and dog then came up to the others with a smile.

"Well, howdy, friend!" The yokel cat smiled.

"Welcome to Yokelburg!" Clem added.

"We celebratin' 50 years of peace and harmony." The yokel cat told them.

"You come to join the festivities?" Clem asked.

"Well, shut my mouth and squeeze me up," Dog smiled, speaking in a hillbilly accent before putting a hay straw in his mouth. "I sure wanna wind to want to join the whoop see doo!" he then spit which ended up in Cat's face.

Cat groaned and then wiped his face. "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen, we're here looking for our parents."

"Sure, but you should stay for the celebration." A female pink cat smiled as she came over.

"Who's that?" Mike asked, but the others shrugged, though she looked familiar.

"She looks like Stimpy." Eliza commented.

"You know what? You're right," Mike replied. "They might be related."

"Maybe." Eliza shrugged.

"Hello, sweeties." The female cat smiled to them.

"Hi, I'm Twister," Twister smiled back. "Are you related to Stimpy?"

"Stimpy?" The cat replied. "Stimpson J. Cat?"

"Yes? Yes?!" The others replied to that.

"Hmm..." The cat paused a moment before smiling. "Oh! You must mean my brother!"

"Brother?!" The others asked in shock.

"That's right!" The cat replied. "Ma and Pa are worried 'bout him every day and night! Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's living with his best friend, Ren Höek, helping him take care of his niece, Makayla." Arnold informed.

"Aww... That's so sweet," The cat smiled. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Dumbella."

Otto snickered to that name until both Reggie and Mike nudged him. "Ow! What did I do?" he then complained.

"Hey, Ma! Pa! Good news!" Dumbella called out. These kids tell me that Stimpy is okay!"

"Stimpy's okay?!" A cat couple beamed.

"Congrats, old friends!" A hillbilly dog chuckled to them, giving them some root beer to celebrate.

"Reba, my brother's okay!" Dumbella told a female hillbilly dog who had long dark blonde hair tied into braids in blue overalls in a pink collared shirt.

"Reba?" Mike and the others asked.

"Y'all probably don't know me, but I'm Reba Höek," The dog smiled to them. "I'm Ren's long-lost cousin."

"Ren never said anything about having a cousin Reba?" Sam commented.

"Probably 'cuz we don't see each other except for reunions." Reba replied.

The others looked to each other in surprise.

"Welcome to Yokelburg!" Reba smiled to them as she hugged Dumbella. "We just love it here!"

"Yeah! We're, as the young city folks say, besties!" Dumbella smiled back.

The others just looked to each other and smiled sheepishly until a bell was rung.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Music's startin'!" Reba replied.

"Music?! Well, don't commence the twangin' without us." Dog beamed in his own hillbilly accent.

"Stop talking like that..." Mike groaned. "Come on, guys, we might as well see what the big fuss is all about."

"Dog, please, let them commence!" Cat cried out as Dog dragged him behind as always. "I don't do si do, remember?"

Dog gasped as he looked over with his feline brother. "Cat, do you see a mom and dad CatDog?"

"I sees it, but I don't believes it." Cat said after rubbing his eyes in shock.

They soon saw what looked like a female cat playing the banjo with a male dog on the floor beside her as they played a song with the band before they traded places before all the cats and dogs celebrated their friendships with each other.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Otto commented.

"MONKEY!" Twister suddenly panicked.

"Calm down, Twist, it's just an expression." Sam said to his friend.

"Oh, okay." Twister replied.

Dog and Twister were enjoying the song, but Cat seemed to be indifferent.

"Well, we finally found them." Valentina commented.

Arnold didn't say anything, though he seemed to think otherwise.

* * *

Eventually, the song ended as Dog was overjoyed. "It's Mom and Dad! We've found them at last!"

"Well, it can't be," Cat complained. "They're country and western singers."

"Well, I reckon it's theory number 76!" Dog smiled. "One day, Mama and Daddy were wandering through the forest, and they got hit on the head by a big old tree, and gosh darn it; when they woke up, they was country and western singers!"

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard. but, I have to admit, the eyes don't lie," Cat replied. "I always thought they might be released though. At least they're for middle class. I guess hillbilly parents are better than no parents. How do I look? Whiskers straight? I want to make a good impression."

"Let's go tell them their babies are back." Dog smiled.

"Hey! We could always hit them on the head with another tree and they might think they were something else," Cat shrugged to himself. "It's worth a try."

Mike looked a bit wistful as she seemed to have a brief memory run through her head.

* * *

 _"Here's your lunch, dear, you be a good girl today, I love you." A black-haired woman smiled as she handed a lunchbox to five-year-old Mike._

 _"I love you, Mommy." Mike smiled back._

 _Miranda smiled and kissed her youngest daughter on the forehead. Jen was seen packing up her backpack as she had her own lunchbox._

 _"I'm ready, Jen." Mike told her big sister._

 _"All right, let's go then." Jen smiled as she grabbed her backpack before taking Mike's hand._

 _John and Miranda smiled to them waving their children goodbye. Mike and Jen soon walked off together, away from their parents, and would see them after school like every weekday._

* * *

"Parents..." Mike whispered to herself in present day as she stood with her friends.

"You say something, Mike?" Jimmy asked the tomboy.

"Oh, I said that I'm glad that CatDog found their parents." Mike replied until she suddenly sniffed the air and looked around, growling.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked.

"We have unwanted company." Mike told her.

"How bad can it be in a peaceful place like this, even though it smells like The Beverly Hillbillies?" Otto replied.

"Greasers!" Mike told him.

"Oh, no. Are they still following us?" Sam asked.

Mike gave a deadpan look.

"Are they behind us?" Valentina asked.

"Not exactly, but on their way, I guarantee it." Mike replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Greasers Dogs along with their niece and nephew, are still following after CatDog and the others.

"Next time we get swallowed, we're going out the front door." Cliff complained as he pulled out a fish from his back.

"Hey! Get a load of this!" Shriek told the others once she found the sign.

"Cats and Dogs living together?!" Cliff gasped. "What's this country coming to?"

"If only there was a clue to where CatDog might be." Lube commented.

"Along with their human friends." Chanel added.

They looked down to see footprints and CatDog's face-prints on the ground.

"Well, one of you has to carry me," Chanel said. "I can't let my fur get dirty."

"I'll do it!" Biff offered.

"You're too kind." Chanel smirked.

Biff soon picked her up over his head.

"Whoa!" Chanel yelped.

"Next stop: Yokelburg!" Biff smirked.

The bullies then walked down there to beat up the others.

* * *

Cat was pulled back by a hillbilly dog who give him a jug. Cat blew the dust back, revealing to be the game: X's and O's. "Now, that's my kind of game!" he then smiled until he then burped into a pretty hillbilly dog's face. "Oh... Excuse me."

The hillbilly girl then burped louder in Cat's face.

"Excuse you," Eliza grimaced slightly. "Man, it's like Donnie after he found that ant hill."

"Hopefully not Atom Ant's hill." Mike commented.

"Root beer's good for ya." Dumbella smiled to Mike and the others.

"Uh... I shouldn't," Arnold said. "I try not to drink too much soda, especially Yahoo."

"Why?" Otto asked. "Because you go crazy if you have too much caffeine?"

"No, because it isn't healthy." Arnold replied.

"What are you, a Planeteer?" Otto rolled his eyes a bit.

Arnold just gave him a deadpan look. "Anyway, we should get out of here." he then suggested.

"Why?" Valentina asked. "We just found CatDog's familia."

"Well, I hate to break it to you guys, but... Those aren't CatDog's parents." Arnold sighed.

"What? Are you kidding?" Otto asked. "It's obviously their parents."

"No, because they're Lube's parents." Arnold corrected.

"Lube's parents?" The others asked.

"Just watch," Arnold said. "I just didn't want CatDog to get their hopes up because... They just looked so happy to think that they found their parents after being missing for so long..." he then added as he knew exactly how that felt.

* * *

Hound Dog McDog and Pussycat Catfield AKA Lube's parents finished their song and everyone cheered.

"Well, thank you friends and neighbors," Hound Dog smiled to the crowd. "Thank you very much. We appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you and thank you."

"Oh, Ma, Pa, over here, it's us. Look!" Dog called out as he waved over to his 'parents'.

"Son, it's you!" Hound Dog soon smiled. "You've finally come back!"

"Yes, Dad!" Cat beamed out of excitement. "It's me, I found you! See, Dog? I told you we'd find them. You doubted me, Dog."

"But, no I didn't-" Dog replied.

"But I never gave up hope like you did." Cat then said.

"Cat, I never did-" Dog tried.

"Daddy! Give yall's long-lost boy a big old hug!" Cat beamed as he hopped with Dog before the cat and dog ran toward them, only to run right past him.

"Lube! Lube, Oh Lube, you're back," Hound Dog smiled as he hugged Lube which was surprising to the others, except for Arnold of course. "My baby's come back. my son, my child, my boy, my chip off the old block!"

"What are you trying to say, Mister?" Lube asked, feeling confused from the obvious.

"I'm your daddy! And you're my little boy," Hound Dog told him before introducing him to the locals. "Ladies and gentlemen, this here's my boy, Lube."

The locals then surrounded Lube, being cheerful to him.

"See?" Arnold said to the others.

"I know you meant well, Arnold." Mike said to him.

"Trust me, I know what it's like to wait to see your parents again after so many years only for them to not come back." Arnold replied.

"I was so sure that those two were their parents." Otto frowned.

Cat still had his arms opened wide while still smiling. "Dog, tell me he didn't run past us." he then said.

"He ran past us." Dog replied.

"Tell me he's not hugging Lube." Cat said.

"He's hugging Lube!" Dog replied.

Cat then hugged Dog while crying. "But I was so sure it was them!"

"Does that mean Lube is our brother?" Dog then asked.

The others looked to Arnold. Arnold shook his head which meant that CatDog's parents weren't here either.

"Oh, yeah... Lube is our brother," Cat deadpanned before grabbing random hillbillies. "And he's our uncle, and she's our cousin, and he's our grandmother."

"Really?!" Dog asked out of excitement.

"No, you numbskull! We're not related to any of these people!" Cat told him. "Why did I let you talk me into coming to this place? I told you I wouldn't find them here. Imagine me related to hillbillies." he then shuddered from that thought.

"Okay! So much for theory 76, but that's plenty more where that came from." Dog said, crossing that off his notebook.

"Well, let's put them back where they came from so they'll be safe!" Cat glared, putting the notebook in Dog's spot like it was a pocket.

"Ooh! That tickles." Dog chuckled from that.

"Gee, Pooch, that's too bad." Shriek commented.

"Yeah, too bad!" Cliff added as he took off his robe. "We were looking forward to pulverizing you and them! Double Hitter!"

"We're sorry to disappoint you." Mike deadpanned.

"That's right, Pa," The hillbilly girl said as she soon came to Cat with Hound Dog, revealing he was also her father. "He burped right into my little old face!"

Cat panicked and tried to hide his face in Cliff's robe.

"Hang on a minute," Hound Dog said, opening the robe to see him. "Did you just burp into my pretty little girl's face, boy?"

"Of course I didn't." Cat replied as he tried to hide.

"Yes, you did!" Dog said, opening the robe again. "I even smelled it."

"Dog!" Cat complained.

"You know what that means..." Hound Dog smiled.

"Uh, sure, he does, but how about you say it for the rest of us so we know?" Reggie replied.

"With these here parts, darling; if you burp in somebody's face, it's that you got marriage on your mind." The cat known as Pussycat Catfield smiled.

Lube burped in Cliff's face. Cliff looked disturbed and disgusted at the same time.

"Aww, gee, Cat!" Dog beamed before spitting to the side. "I know y'all wanna get marriage. I sure do as our parents was here."

"Me...? Get married?!" Cat yelped which seemed to echo throughout the land.

"There's gonna be a wedding!" Hound Dog announced which made everybody celebrate.

"Hey, Brown Eyes!" Shriek smiled to Dog hopefully. "Maybe this could be a double wedding."

"Uh, do you like her?" Mike asked Valentina about Shriek.

"She's okay," Valentina shrugged. "Out of all the Greasers, she doesn't bother me as much because she really loves Dog deep down, but he never notices it."

"Hmm... Maybe there's a chance we could hook them up." Mike suggested.

"Perhaps." Valentina shrugged.

"That's a great Idea, Shriek!" Dog smiled to the poodle. "Hey! Who wants to marry Shriek?!" he then called out.

The hillbilly boys surrounded her which made her growl and roar at them and they all ran away. Mike and Valentina both face-palmed to that.

"Lo siento, you had to see that." Valentina apologized.

"That's okay, Val." Mike replied.

"Are you as happy as me, honey pie?" The hillbilly girl smiled to Cat.

Cat looked over to see how horrifying she looked with a big nose and one of her teeth fell from her mouth.

"I'm glad that's not me." Otto commented.

"Let the hitchin' begin!" Hound Dog proclaimed. "Yee-Ha!"

* * *

The hillbilly dog girl who was named Elly Mae dragged Cat who wore a suit while she wore a wedding dress and they were heading to the altar.

"Hey, Cat! Give her a big smooch for me!" Cliff called out before he laughed and made kissy faces.

"Hey, why don't you lay off?" Mike glared.

"Why don't you mind your own business, loser?" Biff glared back.

"Okay, we'll discuss this going down the stairs, you first." Mike threatening with a sharp glare, coming towards him.

"I'm not scared of some human brat." Biff scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was a human?" Mike replied, grabbing him by his shirt as her eyes flashed red.

"Uh-oh." Biff's eyes widened from that.

"I see you take after your Uncle Cliff." Mike glared.

"Uh, yeah, so?" Biff replied.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off of me and my friends, otherwise, you're gonna wish you never met me like I already regret meeting you," Mike glared. "I may seem like a human to you, but I am a lot more than that, and you don't mess with me or my friends, or I'll show you the true meaning of fear. You wanna see what happens, then **I DARE YOU TO PICK ON ME OR MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!** " she then threatened as she got more and more angry with her inner wolf raging.

Biff's eyes widened and he then ran off in fright.

"That's what I thought." Mike nodded firmly before she looked back, trying to calm down.

Elly Mae smiled at Cat as another tooth fell from her mouth.

"Ah, that reminds me of Dad," Dog smiled. "He didn't have any teeth either."

"I have so many questions." Mike commented.

"Cat's always dragged into the worst of situations," Sam replied. "Kinda like me."

"Aw, poor Sam." Mike said, patting him on the head.

"No wonder you have a crush on Macie Lightfoot." Otto commented.

"Otto!" Sam complained.

"Uh... Who?" Mike asked as she didn't know Macie Lightfoot.

"A friend of Ginger Foutley's who's a real geek." Otto replied.

"Hey." Eliza frowned to that.

"Oh, sorry, am I not allowed to use that word?" Otto replied to her.

"It's not very nice." Eliza glared.

Mike then nudged Otto.

"Oh, like you haven't called anyone a geek." Otto said to Mike in defense.

"I might've called Dexter a geek, but I was only playing around." Mike replied.

"Well, so am I." Otto told her.

"Are you, Otto?" Mike replied, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'd never hurt anyone's feelings." Otto defended.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Winslow's voice called out as he soon approached the altar, wearing his own hillbilly clothes. "I know how these two can't get married."

"Thank you, Winslow. I love you!" Cat said in relief.

"Huh, maybe that guys isn't so bad after all." Mike commented.

"They ain't got no ring." Winslow said as he stopped the wedding.

This seemed to worry the hillbilly cats and dogs.

"You can't have a wedding without a ring. That's what I always say," Cat smiled as he took off the groom outfit, patting the bride on her hand as he went to leave with Dog. "Maybe some other time. Besides, we all need to get back on this Parents search."

"I just happen to have a few rings right here." Winslow then said, opening up his coat to show several wedding rings, both silver and gold, gold and silver.

"I'll take this one." Elly Mae smiled, picking one ring out.

"Nice choice," Winslow smiled back before walking off with a laugh, much to Cat's dismay. "Don't worry, Cat. I'll bill ya!"

"I take back what I said!" Mike glared. "I wanna kill that... That..." she then looked over. "Uh, what is that thing?"

"A mouse." Valentina said.

"I wanna kill that mouse!" Mike then glared.

"I heard that he's an uncle to those two mice back in your city," Reggie said. "What're their names? Uh, Mixie and Lixie?"

"Pixie and Dixie." Mike corrected.

"That was it." Reggie said.

"They've never mentioned him," Mike replied. "I think I can see why. Too bad I'm not part cat, otherwise I'd probably eat that jerkass."

"Winslow saved the wedding!" Dog cheered. "Well alright, Winslow."

"Dog, you yapping fleabag. I don't want to get married, especially to that lousy dog!" Cat glared to his brother.

"I don't know whether to be offended by that or not." Mike commented.

"And that's why I'm in this mess!" Cat then continued.

"Well, ain't that like a finicky fishy fur lickin' feline!" Hound Dog commented.

"It sure is!" Dog added.

"Hey, now, let's not get like that." Reba said.

"Well, at least we clean ourselves!" Pussycat glared.

"Here, here, good point!" Cat smirked and crossed his arms.

"Are you sayin' we're dirty?!" Hound Dog glared to Pussycat.

"Well, you don't have to say it, we could smell it!" Pussycat glared back.

The hillbilly cats and dogs separated from each side, growling at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah! Dogs stink!" A hillbilly cat called out.

"Cats are lazy!" A hillbilly dog retorted.

"Mangy mutts!" A female cat glared.

"You hairball hackers!" A male dog glared back.

"Well, you gosh darned cat, I'm goin' to restart this feud here!" Hound Dog glared, drawing a line over CatDog to separate their species.

"Well, no you ain't, you low down dirty dog 'cuz I'm restartin' this here feud!" Pussycat glared back, holding out a sign that said 'No Stinky Dogs Allowed'.

The two growled at each other and even CatDog started to hate each other.

"Now, everyone, let's just calm down." Mike suggested.

"Say, what about humans? They're man's best friend too!" Hound Dog glared.

"But I like cats too." Twister spoke up.

"If y'all ain't with us, then yer against us!" Pussycat and Hound Dog glared at Mike and the others, leaving them in a very tight spot.

"What do we do now?" Martina frowned.

"Yeah! Cats are the worst pets ever!" Mike soon called out. "They are the laziest animals ever and could even be best friends with sloths!"

"Mike, what are you doing?!" Reggie cried out.

Mike just gave the others a wink as this was apart of her plan. The others just looked concerned and confused.

"Just go with it, alright?" Mike whispered before smirking. "Cats suck!"

"Uh, you're wrong!" Sam then said. "Cats are much better than some mangy old mutts!"

"Yeah!" Twister added.

"Dogs are not as lazy as those hairball lickers!" Reggie called out.

* * *

Pussycat soon took a hold of Cat while Hound Dog took a hold of Dog and they began to separate the felines and the canines, not living in harmony anymore like they had for the past 50 years.

"We're gonna build a wall and keep you skid marks outta here!" Mike glared, shaking her fist.

"In retrospect, that quote was not aged well." Mike's voice narrated in the modern day to the kids about building a wall.

"Dogs are better than cats!" Otto glared.

"No, cats are better!" Martina glared back.

The bridge was soon destroyed once the cats and dogs were separated.

"We used to get along, but ain't no more!" Hound Dog mocked his feline wife.

"That's right, you mangy mutt! And we ain't get along ever again!" Pussycat retorted before taking off her hat and put on a pot as a helmet. "Everybody load up your weapons and wait for my signal!"

The cat soon all started to lick themselves. Sam, Twister, Martina ,Valentina, and Jimmy was on the cats side, looking mean as they played along. The dogs snarled at the cats in a blind rage.

"You will pay!" Arnold glared. "You will _all_ pay!"

"Whoa, he's a great actor." Mike whispered to Reggie about how Arnold was acting.

"You should've seen him in our school play of Eugene, Eugene." Reggie whispered back.

"You cats are no good!" Otto yelled out.

"Yeah!" Eliza added.

A giant cat came out and the other cats began to lick him so they could attack with hairballs.

* * *

"Dad... That sounds wrong..." Dylan commented.

"I know, there's no way I could've said that without sounding dirty." Mike said apologetically.

* * *

"Steady, boys... Steady." Hound Dog said as he was holding two barking hillbilly dogs back with ropes.

"Lousy trouble-making dog!" Cat glared at his canine brother.

"You grumpy old mean old cat!" Dog glared back at his feline brother.

"Don't worry, they'll make up later." Arnold told the others who were with him.

"I sure hope so." Mike replied.

The dogs and cats had their weapons, ready to attack each other.

"FIRE!" Pussycat called out.

The dogs and cats then began their attack. The dogs attacked with bones while the cats attacked with hairballs.

"So, what exactly is your plan?" Reggie asked Mike.

"Getting CatDog out of here." Mike replied.

"How are we gonna do that?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see," Mike winked with a smirk. "I know we never really got to know each other on my adventures in Nicktropolis before, Eliza, but I almost always have a plan. I've learned a lot from both my big brother and my friend Og who's pretty cool under pressure for a little guy."

"It's true. We should trust Mike on this one." Arnold agreed.

"Well, all right." Eliza replied.

"Just wait for it." Mike then said.

"Okay, Mike, I think I can trust you enough," Eliza replied. "Hopefully after this we can hang out together a little more."

"I'd like that, Eliza," Mike gave a small smile. "I hear you're a pretty wild girl."

"Well... People probably just say that because I travel to meet animals with my family." Eliza replied bashfully.

"She can also ta-" Arnold was about to add in something.

Eliza covered his mouth so he wouldn't say anymore. "Arnold, do you not know what a secret is?" she then scolded.

"Sorry, I guess some secrets just come right out of my mouth." Arnold replied.

"Well, be careful next time." Eliza told him.

"I guess." Arnold replied.

* * *

"It was really hard to trust Arnold with secrets for a while, he was a real loose lips..." Mike's voice narrated. "Uh, no offense, Sabrina."

"That's okay." Sabrina replied since Arnold was her father.

* * *

The feud was still going on, even the Greasers were enjoying the show.

"Front row seats." Cliff smirked.

Some of the others rolled their eyes to the Greasers, though Shriek seemed to go through some sort of change like whenever she would be love sick around Dog.

"Ready... Aim... Hack!" A cat told the others before they soon began to throw up hairballs towards the dogs.

"Incoming!" Cliff told his friends before he ducked down with Shriek, but Lube looked excited.

Lube opened his mouth, then he ate the hairball and ducked down with his friends. "It's a little scratchy at first, but it hits the spot." he then smiled to them.

The Greasers felt a little sick and went off-screen to throw up.

"Save some for me." Lube then told them.

A cat flung hairballs with his slingshot before ducking done as some bones came for him and he stuck out his tongue once he missed, but the wall soon cracked down behind him as another cat came out before getting hit with a bone on the head. The dogs then began to throw tennis balls at the cats.

"Hey, you kids quit standin' around and help us!" Hound Dog demanded.

"Oh, right, sure." Mike replied.

* * *

Cat and Dog were both victims of getting hit by the ammo as they were being used to help separate the species.

"Hey, boys, we need the spitballs, heavy on the spit!" Hound Dog called out.

"Yes, sir!" A Dalmatian saluted before running off.

"This is gross, and I had to cover myself in bat guano to avoid Haggis and Baggis." Mike muttered to herself as she tried to help to keep up appearances.

"Uh, why did you do that?" Reggie grimaced.

"They had a crush on me." Mike clarified.

"And you used guano because...?" Reggie asked.

"Old Queeks thought it would keep them away from me," Mike said. "Unfortunately, I forgot that the Cuzzlewitz just loved being dirty and gross all the time. They would probably have a field day if they were here."

"Here you are, sir." The Dalmatian soon came back to Hound Dog with the tennis balls.

"Thanks, kid." Hound Dog replied.

A hairball was then shot in his eye.

"We have to do something." Reba and Dumbella told each other as they were still best friends, like Ren and Stimpy, only in a more friendly way than those two who were usually violent with each other, especially Ren.

"What can we do though?" Reba wondered.

"This might be smart, I'm not sure, but them kids seem smart." Dumbella said about Mike and the others.

"Yeah, they sure does." Reba agreed.

"HYAH!" Reggie cried out before she soon busted a fire hydrant to make water gush out since cats hated water.

"Yeah! Take this, ya hairballs!" Otto added.

"Better open 'er up a bit." A hillbilly dog told them with a chuckle before cranking it up a bit.

The cats were trying to attack the dogs with another hairball attack, but only got blasted with water. A hillbilly dog laid the tennis balls in a vase.

"Good night, everybody." Twister commented.

"Hey, that actually made sense." Otto chuckled.

The dogs soon grabbed their tennis balls and hit them with their rackets while one of the dogs started to dig up some dirt. Pussycat soon gasped before blowing a whistle as some cats rushed to the outhouses to grab the litter boxes.

"Man, talk about getting crap past the radar." Mike commented.

"Pussycat, maybe we can work somethin' out?" Dumbella suggested.

"Forget 'bout that, darlin'." Pussycat replied.

"But this don't have to be the way," Dumbella frowned. "You love Hound Dog, you need Hound Dog, Hound Dog made ya who you are today! Yer both crazy about each other! You got three wonderful kids together!"

"If ya love 'em so much, then why don't ya join their side?!" Pussycat glared.

"Your family is out there!" Dumbella told her. "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! Don't you remember when y'all first met Hound Dog?! You two have a family! Ya even have a dog for a grandson and he's the smartest kid I know, but that ain't sayin' much!"

Pussycat looked to her as that seemed to hit her a little hard.

"Please, stop this feud for the sake of yer family!" Dumbella told her.

Pussycat looked to her before looking out to the dogs on the other side, one of them being her husband.

"Catapult, ready!" A cat called out as a dog was digging on the other side. "FIRE!"

"NO!" Pussycat soon yelled out, but it was too late.

* * *

A giant pile of litter landed on the dog and even the house. The house soon opened up and some bones shot out while everyone waited for Mike's idea, and eventually, the cats and dogs had to stop what they were doing because they were out of weaponry.

"When is your plan coming?" Otto asked Mike.

"It's almost time." Mike replied.

"Just admit that you don't have a plan." Otto said.

"Otto, now's not the time to doubt me, okay?" Mike replied.

"Mike's right, she does have a plan, and it's a good one." Arnold added.

"Thank you, Arnold." Mike said.

"Kiss butt." Otto muttered.

"Otto!" Mike scolded.

The hillbilly cats and dogs were walking on Cat and Dog to continue to fight each other.

"Seriously, Mike, any time now, will you just get it over with?" Otto complained. "I feel like we've been here for 50 years!"

"You just gotta wait for the right time," Mike said before she looked to see all of the hillbillies on CatDog as they were almost to the river. "Now!"

The kids grabbed Cat and Dog's arms, stretching them like a slingshot.

"Not so hard!" Cat cried out.

"Sorry, Cat, but we gotta let it work out." Mike told him.

Cat and Dog both strained as this was a bit painful while Mike worked out her plan as promised.

"All right, guys, get ready for a ride out of Yokelburg." Mike told the others.

Sam soon gulped to that.

"Whoo-hoo! I am ready!" Twister beamed.

"It'll be all right, Sam, I promise." Mike told the boy.

"I guess so." Sam shrugged.

"All right! Let go now!" Mike told the others.

The others looked to each other and they soon let go once Mike told them to. The hillbillies were up in the air and landed on their houses that were now leaned over together while Cat, Dog, and the kids landed on a log.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that." Mike said to CatDog.

"Never again." Cat grunted.

* * *

Unfortunately for the hillbillies, their houses fell apart. The Catfields and McDogs started arguing at each other again.

"You dang dog!" A guy complained. "You darn-"

"Look what you did!" Another guy added.

"It's all your fault!" A girl snapped.

"Hey! Youse guys shouldn't be fighting yourselves," Cliff told the groups. "It was that freak of nature CatDog and those human friends of theirs who caused all this!"

* * *

"Of course, Cliff just had to ruin it for everyone." Mike's voice narrated.

"Tell me you got revenge on that jerkface," Dylan smirked. "Tell me you gave him what he deserved!"

"You're my son alright." Mike teased him.

"Well, Dad, did you?" Dylan asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Mike chuckled.

"Aw, come on." Dylan pouted.

"Now, now, you be patient," Mike replied. "Good things come to those who wait."

"You said that about the story on how you met Mom." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to continue the story or not?" Mike replied.

"Yeah! I want to know what happens next!" Dylan nodded.

"Then calm down already." Mike smirked.

Dylan soon sat down and smiled sheepishly to his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike and the others rode the log, now leaving Yokelburg, hopefully for good.

"Well, you got that in one piece, eh, buddy?" Cat smiled bashfully to his canine brother. "Doggy? Old pal?"

"Pardon?" Dog glared as he seemed to be mad at Cat. "Oh, are you talking to me? The lousy dog that always gets you into trouble?"

"Well, now don't be so hard on yourself, Dog," Cat said to his brother. "Even though everything that happened to us that wasn't your fault. I still blame myself."

"Okay, Cat," Dog soon smiled. "I forgive you."

Mike face-palmed and shook her head.

"Ay, yi, yi." Valentina seemed to agree with the tomboy.

"Forgive me?! So, you're blaming me now?" Cat gawked. "And I suppose it's my fault that we're stuck on this log on this river?"

"Cat, for this, I forgive you also." Dog smiled.

"You forgive me also-?!" Cat flipped out until Dog heard something and shushed Cat so that he could hear it.

"What?" Otto asked. "What is it?"

"Waterfall." Mike replied.

"Waterfall?!" The others asked in concern.

"Waterfall?" Cat replied. "Who cares about a waterfall?!"

"I do." Sam said.

"Cat, you do realize we're going down one, right, and we'll crash into some water?" Mike replied.

They all soon yelled out before going down the waterfall, proving Mike's point as they fell through the waterfall and down with the log. They were soon at the bottom of the water and had trouble swimming in it at first.

"Could be worse, I guess, could've also been... A WHIRLPOOL!" Mike said before realizing that was it.

"Why did I agree to this adventure?!" Twister cried out.

"Jimmy, I'm gonna miss you, I really am!" Eliza cried out to the boy genius.

"Eliza, I'm gonna miss you too!" Jimmy replied.

Everyone soon yelled out as they were sucked into the whirlpool, but of course, that wasn't the end.

* * *

Eventually, they ended up in some sort of wasteland with geysers everywhere that were erupting before a tornado came out with CatDog and the others. Cat groaned as he was in pain, as usual.

"Cat, look!" Dog smiled, hugging him as he took a look. "It's that place we saw on the news!"

"What?" Cat and the others asked.

"Our parents live here!" Dog smiled.

Cat soon sighed as he fell back.

"Again..." Dog added with his own sigh as he joined Cat.

"Alright, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Cat suggested. "We have to proceed in a cautious and orderly fashion-"

"Hi Ho Diggety!" Dog beamed as he ran with Cat behind him, running through the wasteland. "Come on, guys! Oh, Mom and Dad! Mom, Dad, we're here! we have returned! come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Poor Cat." Mike commented.

"Actually, we're here." Arnold told them.

"You mean CatDog's parents really do live here?!" Otto asked.

"In short, yes." Arnold replied.

"I can't believe this, we're actually going to meet CatDog's parents..." Martina said. "I never thought this would happen."

"Why would their parents live in this dump?" Otto asked.

"I hope that CatDog will be accepting and happy of their parents." Arnold commented.

"Uh, wouldn't they?" Valentina asked.

"Well, CatDog's parents are a bit different and they haven't seen them since they were babies, so it might be a bit different." Arnold said.

"Uh, how different?" Reggie asked.

Arnold didn't say anything and they soon followed after CatDog.

"Why you always gotta be so mysterious, Arnold?" Otto asked.

"I don't know, Otto, why do you always have to be so egotistical?" Arnold retorted.

"What's egotistical?" Twister asked the others.

"It means that Otto is self-centered." Sam replied.

"That's news?" Twister replied.

"Hey!" Otto complained.

"You do have a bit of a big ego, Otto," Mike replied. "Reminds me a lot of when I first met Eddy."

"I do not!" Otto glared.

"Yes, you do." Reggie retorted.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Otto crossed his arms as they wandered around, looking for CatDog's parents.

Dog soon stopped in front of a sign. "'Old Uppenchuck'..."

"Oh... It's not good..." Cat muttered wearily.

"Look, Cat!" Dog beamed to Cat out of excitement. "I bet that's Mom and Dad waiting for us right behind those rocks. With a big welcome home party, with ice cream cake and balloon animals, and then Pin the Tail on the Mama and Papa and mimes."

"Someone's gotta put you on a leash." Mike muttered to Dog being overexcited.

"But he would probably just run away like Twister's puppy." Otto commented.

"I had a puppy?" Twister asked.

Mike just shrugged as she didn't know herself.

"Twister had a puppy once, but lost it." Martina said to Mike.

"I can see that." Mike replied with a shrug.

"Hi Ho, Mom!" Dog beamed.

"Dog! What are you doing-" Cat complained only to be cut off.

Mom and Dad! Yeah! Mom, Dad! Ta-Da!" Dog beamed at first. "Your boys are finally... Here."

Nobody was there, much to Dog's disappointment. The others eventually caught up with CatDog to see no one was there. Dog soon sadly whined.

"You said they would be here!" Otto told Arnold.

"I don't understand, they should've been..." Arnold said.

"You know how you say you have instincts about stuff like this? Maybe it's just gas from your grandma's cooking!" Otto glared.

"Otto!" Reggie scolded her brother.

"We think he has these abilities and all this mumbo jumbo, but it's all just a hoax!" Otto glared.

"Otto, I know we didn't exactly find CatDog's parents, but that's no reason to lash out." Reggie said.

"Oh, you would defend that Football Head since he's your boyfriend!" Otto glared.

"Otto Rocket!" Mike even scolded as that was too far since only bullies called Arnold a football head.

Twister, Sam , Martina ,Valentina, Jimmy, and Eliza looked at each other, trying not to get involed.

"What?!" Otto snapped.

"That was really uncalled for!" Mike scolded.

"What's it to you then?" Otto glared.

"Otto, why are you doing this?" Mike asked. "I thought you liked me, and I really liked you too! You're acting like a brute, and I don't like it!"

"If you don't like it, then maybe you should leave!" Otto glared.

"We're all friends here, and you know that!" Mike glared back. "Why are you acting like such a bully?!"

"You're not even one of us anyway!" Otto retorted. "Just go! No one's forcing you to stay, Mike Mazinsky!"

The others gasped to that.

Mike felt stung by that and she soon turned away with tears in her eyes, though she tried not to let it bother her, but clearly it did. "Then... Then maybe I _will_!" she then said as her fists shook before she glared to Otto before she soon ran off, far away from her Nicktoon friends.

"Mike! Wait! Come back!" Reggie called out before she soon glared to her brother. "Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Rocket Boy. You just had to act all macho and high and mighty."

"Uh-oh... War Continues Take 12..." Sam commented.

"She shouldn't have gotten involved with us in the first place!" Otto complained.

"She's our friend, and she really liked you, but you're acting like a self-centered jackass!" Reggie replied. "That's right, I said it! I wish I weren't related to you; I wish I were related to Mike!"

Otto looked a little shocked now from what Reggie said.

"Otto, you've done and said a lot of stupid things in your time, but this had to be the absolute worst!" Reggie glared. "I know Mike's not from Nicktropolis like we are, but she's one of the greatest friends any of us could ask for, and you could learn a lot from her, especially since you two had been crazy about each other since you first met during that incident! If you're gonna keep acting like this, then I think I'm gonna go stay with Mike from now on instead of you."

"It was not the best time of my life... I won't lie." Mike narrated to the kids as that sounded like the ultimate tear-jerker in a way.

Reggie walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Otto asked his sister.

"To find MY friend, then once this is all over, I'm gonna move into CN City with Mike!" Reggie replied.

"Hey... Come on, Reg... Don't be like that..." Otto said softly.

The others looked at him.

"Well, what're you looking at?" Otto huffed a bit.

They then looked to each other and soon went to join Reggie and Mike.

"H-Hey, come on, guys... Don't be like that... You guys..." Otto said as he began to feel guilty for once in his life. "...What have I done?"

Reggie was alone, looking around for Mike. "Mike, where are you? Mike!" she then called out.

* * *

Mike was soon sitting far away on a rock, pouting at the ground as she was all by herself like the time on the island when she was left all alone before she decided to befriend a young palm tree and she found herself having a fit like that time. "This... Stinks!" she then complained. "Who was I kidding trying to be friends with people from a different world from my own? Some idea I had... I could've been friends, but nooo! I had to end up with them from an accident which wasn't even my fault, and I thought I liked that jerk," she soon stood up in motivation. "Well, you know what? Mike Mazinsky doesn't mope! Mike Mazinsky gets things done! Mike Mazinsky's gonna take a stand!" Her ears twitched as she growled once she heard a noise.

There was some crying heard as Mike went to follow the noise on her own, looking around to see who or what it was.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mike called.

Mike wandered off for a bit before she soon came to where the crying came from and she looked a bit shocked. She saw what looked like a blue-furred monster with four eyes and a giant green nose. "Who and what is that?!" Mike's eyes widened.

"Oh, I want my babies back!" The Sasquatch cried to herself. "I hope that they are okay."

"Uh, excuse me?" Mike called.

The Sasquatch looked over to her. "Oh... Hello there, dear." she then greeted, revealing to be a female.

"Man, I never met a Bigfoot before." Mike commented.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm not going to hurt you." The Sasquatch promised.

"Is something the matter?" Mike asked her.

"Oh, I just miss my children," The Sasquatch replied. "I hope that they are okay."

"You lost your children?" Mike frowned as that sounded sad.

"Yes, I lost them many, many years ago..." The Sasquatch replied. "The poor dears... I just wanted to help them ever since I first found them... Have we met? You look familiar."

"Um, I don't think so," Mike replied. "My name's Michelene Mazinsky, but please, call me Mike."

"Mike sounds better." The Sasquatch commented.

"Thanks, I've thought so since Kindergarten." Mike smiled.

"And you can call me Jane." The Sasquatch smiled back.

"Jane... I like that name," Mike replied. "Uh, so anyway, what are your kids' names?"

"Cat and Dog, sometimes CatDog when together." Jane informed.

"Cat and Dog...? CatDog?" Mike's eyes widened.

"You got that right, kid," The nose soon came out, revealing to be a frog. "I'm Billy Bob."

"Nice name." Mike chuckled to the frog.

"Yeah, I've had an interesting life since I left home from my sister before she met a nice guy and they had kids named Jamal and Polly." Billy Bob said as he took out a picture of his sister who was a beautiful green frog who met a purple colored frog who would eventually become the parents of Jamal the Funny Frog and his little sister Polly who was now a tadpole.

"I think I've met them before." Mike said.

"They're Oh, Yeah! Cartoon stars." Billy Bob replied.

"Oh, I may have seen them before," Mike said about Jamal and Polly. "But I've seen CatDog recently actually."

"You did?!" Jane beamed as she looked hopeful. "Where?!"

"Just behind those rocks." Mike said, pointing in a far direction.

"Thanks, kid!" Billy Bob smiled.

"Our children are still alive!" Jane beamed to Billy Bob. "Thank you again, Mike."

"No problem." Mike replied.

Jane and Billy Bob ran off to reunite with their adoptive children again. Mike smiled to this, but she then heard another noise and turned around to see Reggie climbing up to see her friend.

* * *

"Reggie." Mike said softly.

"Mike, I'm so sorry about Otto," Reggie said. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's always been like that before, but he's gone too far his time."

"Well, he hurt me pretty bad." Mike muttered slightly.

"I told him off," Reggie said. "I even said that I wish I wasn't related to him."

"I know we're all a bit anxious about meeting CatDog's parents, but Arnold was right," Mike said. "CatDog's parents are here, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You've found them?" Reggie asked.

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Well, then, where are they?" Reggie asked out of excitement.

"Hello!" Billy Bob and Jane waved to Reggie.

Reggie screamed because she wasn't expecting that at all.

"It's okay, it's CatDog's parents." Mike told Reggie.

"They can't be!" Reggie replied.

"Well, technically, they're their adoptive parents." Mike then clarified.

"I wanted to meet CatDog's real parents though." Reggie frowned.

"Just because they aren't the ones who had CatDog and brought them into the world doesn't mean Jane and Billy Bob aren't their real parents," Mike told her since she knew how that felt. "They're still their parents... Whether by blood or not. Reggie, I should know."

"Well, I just hope that CatDog will be happy." Reggie replied.

"They should be," Mike said. "Well, Dog for sure, but I don't know about Cat."

"Oh, there's another thing I gotta tell you," Reggie then said. "The Greaser Dogs and the hillbilly cats and dogs are after us and CatDog, but I hid away before they could spot me."

"They are still following us?" Mike groaned. "Oh, great..."

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I guess they're still going to be bitter after this whole misunderstanding." Reggie said.

"It could've been the Beverly Hillbillies, but no..." Mike sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry if I ever butted in like Otto said I did."

"You didn't butt in, Mike, you're our friend." Reggie comforted.

"Maybe Otto is right." Mike continued to sulk.

"Don't listen to my selfish brother," Reggie replied. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have made it this far."

"I guess so..." Mike said. "Arnold was right about CatDog's being here though... It was just in the wrong place."

"That's just how Otto is, he gets so hotheaded easily," Reggie shook her head. "You can't let it bother you, especially whenever he gets arrogant. He's been that way for as long as I can even remember."

"Eddy gets that way too sometimes, but not as bad as Otto." Mike replied.

"You see?" Reggie replied. "You just gotta go with it sometimes. You told me that."

"Yeah... That's true..." Mike remembered. "Uh, you still wanna come to CN City with me?"

"Uh, maybe just for a visit," Reggie said. "Maybe Otto will feel bad for once and actually come and apologize."

"You think so?" Mike asked.

"I hope so, but what are we gonna do with the Greaser dogs and those hillbillies?" Reggie soon wondered.

"I warned The Greasers, they didn't listen to me so now I want to show them the true meaning of fear." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"I wanna help you." Reggie offered.

"Are you sure? It's risky." Mike warned.

"I'll take the chance." Reggie reassured.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, but right now, let's go see the others." Mike said.

"Uh, excuse us a sec." Reggie said.

Jane and Billy Bob then let them go and get back to the others since they were all separated.


	9. Chapter 9

"I really messed up this time..." Otto sighed to himself. "I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Yes, you are." Arnold said as he appeared.

"Gah! Do you always have to do that?" Otto complained.

Arnold soon sat down next to Otto.

Otto looked to him before sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Did you mean all of that stuff you said back there to Mike?" Arnold asked.

"Of course not." Otto replied.

"I didn't think you did," Arnold said. "It was still a little hurtful though. I know CatDog's parents are here, even if we didn't see them just yet."

"I gotta apologize to Mike, but I doubt that she'll even listen to me." Otto replied.

"Maybe if you're really sincere and promise not to blow up like that again, look into her eyes, and tell her so that she'll listen and calm down." Arnold advised.

"You think so?" Otto asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Arnold asked Otto.

"Well, no, not really." Otto admitted.

"You should learn to be more patient and think of others," Arnold said. "I barely remember her myself, but I remember your mother being like that after my parents took me to meet you guys for the first time when we were little kids on the playground after they found my grandparents' boarding house after I had been born."

"Yeah... The sandbox..." Otto sighed. "Those were simpler times... We were rugrats back then."

"So, you know what you have to do then?" Arnold asked.

"I do." Otto nodded his head.

"Good." Arnold replied.

"How do we find Mike?" Otto asked.

"You must let her come to you." Arnold suggested.

"You think that she'll come back?" Otto asked.

"Yes." Arnold nodded.

Otto shrugged as it seemed like he would have to wait. "You know, you're not perfect either," he then said. "You're the one who keeps trying to tell everyone their secrets out loud. I thought you were supposed to be the trustworthy one, but then again, you told everyone in school about how Iggy wears bunny pajamas."

"Please don't ever mention that again." Arnold replied.

"Okay, okay." Otto said.

* * *

Eventually, Mike and Reggie rallied up the others and they were soon coming towards Arnold and Otto. Mike looked away from Otto at first as he looked up at her.

"Mike..." Otto let out a sharp sigh. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Mike looked back to him.

"I mean it..." Otto said before taking a deep breath. "I was being a jerk... I guess I let my ego get the best of me and I kinda had a cow."

"A cow?" Mike replied. "I think you had the whole barn with the way you were acting."

"I know, but please forgive me," Otto frowned. "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Mike looked to him.

"Mike, I really care about you, I was being stupid, I'm really sorry," Otto said, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "I promise... It'll never happen again. Cross my heart, and all that."

"Hmm... Well... Okay," Mike replied. "I forgive you."

"Really?!" Otto asked.

"Yes... But don't ever do that again!" Mike told him sharply.

"Uh, all right, I won't, really, I won't." Otto promised.

"That wasn't an easy promise to keep, but it wasn't as bad as it was from that time." Mike narrated.

"We found CatDog's parents too." Reggie then told Arnold and Otto.

"The only question is: where's CatDog?" Jimmy then asked.

"They're with me, we had a little talk so we can keep going, no matter how long this search may take." Eliza said as she soon came out to the others.

"I hope that they'll be happy with them." Mike said.

CatDog soon came out beside Eliza once they were ready to go.

"Have a good talk?" Mike asked Eliza.

"It was hard to get them on track, but we managed to reach an understanding." Eliza smiled.

"That's good, now good news, CatDog; we found your parents." Mike told the conjoined animals.

"Really?!" The two asked.

"Come on, let's go see them before those hillbillies and Greaser dorks come back." Mike replied with a nod.

* * *

They soon went to get going and the others panicked at first from the Sasquatch as she took them to her and the frog's home which made everyone nervous, but Mike and Reggie knew that this would be a good thing.

"Help! Help! Let us go! Let us go! At least let me go!" Cat panicked. "Oh, please let me have Dog's half first! Do something, Dog. sic 'em, sic 'em!"

"Hi Ho Diggety!" Jane beamed as she hugged Dog once they were safe.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Dog beamed back.

"I finally found my boys!" Jane smiled, hugging CatDog happily.

"What's for dinner?" Dog smiled back.

"What's going on?" Otto asked.

"Are you insane?" Cat yelped. "It's got four eyes!"

"Well, actually, two of them are mine," Billy Bob said. "Kid, your friends all look so familiar."

"I wonder why?" Mike replied.

"Gah! And slimy green skin!" Cat grimaced towards the frog who was actually his father.

"Oh, I suppose you're too grown up now to give your old man a hug, huh?" Billy Bob replied to Cat.

"I'm not, Dad," Dog smiled as he grabbed the frog and hugged him happily. "Mom's four eyes, Dad's slimy green skin!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time-out! You're their parents?" Otto replied. "But... You're not... And you... You're not a CatDog...?"

"Nothing gets past you doesn't it, genius?" Billy Bob replied.

"You certainly are Cat's father." Jimmy commented.

"So, uh, where did CatDog come from exactly?" Mike asked the Sasquatch and the frog.

"Well, it was a very long time ago, but I remember there were a bunch of kids who came on a yellow thing you call a bus and it was time for something they called a field trip." Jane smiled.

* * *

We are shown a very long time ago before Mike and the others had been born as a bunch of school buses were coming into the forest where Jane looked out and soon went to hide away so no one would see her. The kids came out and they brought a dog with them who looked excited about camping out.

"You're excited, aren't ya, boy?" The kid asked his pet.

The dog barked, panting happily.

"Just remember to help out a little, Tony." A redheaded boy said to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah." The boy replied as he took his dog with him.

The kids soon came off the buses to get ready to set up camp for their camp out field trip. The dog sniffed around for a bit as he looked around before he seemed to run into a female cat and the two sniffed each other before their tails wagged and despite being different animals, they seemed to become friends at first. The cat meowed and nuzzled up against the dog with a smile.

"Come here, boy." Tony said, taking his dog back.

"There ya are, girly girl." A redheaded girl added as she took her own cat before the two seemed to glare at each other.

"Stupid Laverne Kanker." Tony scoffed as he came to his friends.

"Don't think about her right now, we gotta job to do." The redheaded boy said.

"When you're right, you're right, John." Tony replied.

"Hi, Tony~" Laverne smirked.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Tony glared at her.

"Someday you will be..." Laverne smirked as she hugged her cat.

The cat and the dog looked to each other as the girls and boys were separated from the camping trip and they paired up two by two.

"Hey there, beautiful." The dog smiled.

"Hey yourself, handsome." The cat smiled back.

It seemed like the two animals had fallen in love without realizing it.

* * *

Eventually, after a while, the camp out seemed to end and the kids went home, and Tony took his dog with him while Laverne took her cat with her.

"You feeling okay, girl? You seem... Heavier than usual..." Laverne commented as they got on the bus back home.

As the school buses left, there appeared to be a special kind of baby animal which was a puppy and a kitty which were conjoined to each other who looked like Tony's dog and Laverne's cat. They soon wandered around together as they seemed to be lost and separated and they were unsure on where to go.

* * *

"We found you when you were just a little baby, CatDog," Jane soon explained. "Right out on that ledge."

"That is the saddest, yet happiest story I've ever heard of." Twister sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Then, you're not _our_ parents?" Cat asked Billy Bob and Jane.

"Well, let's see here," Billy Bob said as he looked to a collection of baby pictures of CatDog. "We raised you, fed you, loved you and made you who you are today."

"That sounds like parents to me, Cat!" Dog beamed.

"Then, where did we come from?" Cat asked.

"Well, dear, we really don't know." Jane shrugged honestly.

"Heck, we don't know where your mother came from either and that doesn't matter because she's your mother and you're our boys." Billy Bob added with a smile.

"And you always have been." Jane added as she stood up to hug them before she accidentally sat on their father.

"Aw... It looks like a happy ending for CatDog." Valentina smiled.

"You must be really happy parents..." Mike said. "How come no one's seen you before though? SpongeBob said that no one really knows where they came from."

"Except for maybe Winslow of course." Sam said.

"Right." Mike then said.

"Those were such happy times, and then came that horrible day," Jane sighed as she remembered being separated from CatDog due to an accident which soon sent them straight for Nicktropolis and being separated for the rest of their lives as they were unable to save them. "And we've been searching all over the world for you boys ever since."

"See, Cat? I told ya!" Dog beamed.

"But the strangest things keep happening to us," Billy Bob said as he pulled out a book with different pictures of him and Jane through different adventures. "We was frozen in an arctic glacier, marooned on an island by rabid weasels, abducted by aliens, swallowed by a giant lake monster, captured by a tribe of evil mutant wood nips and we even thought we was country and western singers for a while."

The others looked to each other in surprise as Dog was right all along. Jane and Dog soon sang the song from Yokelburg together.

"Oh, for the love of chub." Cat and Billy Bob deadpanned in unison.

"Daddy!" Cat then smiled.

"Son!" Billy Bob smiled back.

Cat then pulled out the pacifier from his spot.

"You kept it!" Jane gasped to that as she took out her own piece.

Jane and Cat connected the pacifers together which made Cat tear up.

"Terrrrrific. Break out the tissues, this is going to be a wet one." Billy Bob muttered.

"Hi Ho, Parents!" Dog beamed.

* * *

"Ah, CatDog, I found you-What the?!" Winslow said as he soon came out from under a rock.

Jane yelped and landed on CatDog's father again.

"A little help here?" Billy Bob muffled.

"Oh, great, it's _you_ again." Mike glared to Winslow.

"Winslow, we would like you to meet our mom and dad." Dog smiled to the mouse.

"Pleased to meet you." Jane smiled as she took Billy Bob off of her butt.

"Charmed I'm sure." Billy Bob added.

"Your parents. You mean yous actually found them? Oh, that's just great," Winslow sounded sad at first. "Now I suppose you gotta be one big happy family. Living in your cozy little cave. What about me? What about Winslow?! My life is nothing without a CatDog to harass."

"Don't worry, Winslow," Dog coaxed. "You can move in with us."

"What are you nuts?! Me, live in a stinking cave? I don't need CatDog that bad," Winslow replied. "I'm out of here. Oh, and by the way, I found some friends of yours that were looking for ya. See ya!"

Mike soon grabbed Winslow.

"Hey! Put me down!" Winslow glared.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Mike glared back and soon threw Winslow in the air and kicked him far out of the cave which made him scream as he flew through the air.

* * *

"And we never saw Winslow T. Oddfellow ever again." Mike then narrated.

"Good. That mouse was a jerk." Dylan replied.

"Do you know what happened to him for sure?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know, but I like to pretend that Pixie and Dixie teamed up with Mr. Jinx to make sure Winslow was gone forever because no one ever saw him again after that." Mike replied.

"No wonder CatDog looked so relieved after that." Lil smirked.

"Right, so anyway, after I kicked Winslow out of there..." Mike then said, getting back into the story.

* * *

The Catfields and McDogs lifted their rocks and they found the others.

"Well, look at what we found here!" Hound Dog glared.

"And now y'all are gonna pay for startin' us feudin' and wreckin' our town!" Pussycat added.

The Catfields and McDogs start shouting at CatDog for all the trouble they caused in Yokelberg while The Greaser Dogs pop out of their rocks and when Cliff and Shriek go to CatDog, the rock hurts Lube's legs. Shriek soon stood in front of CatDog.

"Come on, Aunt Shriek, let's pound these guys for good with their new friends!" Squeak demanded.

"And then, something amazing happened." Mike then narrated.

"NO!" Shriek soon yelled out, shocking the others, especially Cliff and Lube, but even also herself.

"What?! Are you crazy!?" Cliff asked her.

"Yes, but because people do crazy stuff when they're in love!" Shriek replied.

"Love?!" Biff asked.

"Love?!" Cliff asked.

"Amour?!" Chanel asked.

"Love?!" Otto asked.

"I love Dog!" Shriek told them.

"Shriek likes me?" Dog asked like that was news to him. "I had no idea."

"So, whatya say to that?!" Shriek glared.

"Shriek... We had no idea..." Cliff replied. "In that case... POUND HER TOO!"

"No!" Squeak glared to that. "You leave my Aunt Shriek alone!"

"Traitor! Let's pound her too!" Biff glared back.

Everyone agreed to that and were ganging up on the others.

"Yeah! And where's your parents?" Cliff then smirked. "I've been waiting a long time to meet them!"

"Boys, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friends?" Jane asked as she soon came out.

Cliff stuttered and everyone screamed and hid under the rocks except CatDog, their parents, and the kids.

"Sasquatch!" A guy called out.

"Hey, everybody! This our Mom and Dad!" Dog told them.

"Hello!" Jane smiled.

"Hiya!" Billy Bob added.

"Duh, I wish there is something I do when I reunite with my parents." Lube frowned as he was squashed from a rock.

"My goodness gracious, for the ignorance." Hound Dog muttered to his dimwitted son.

"Hello, Mrs. CatDog! I'm Shriek, but I suppose Dog has already told you all about me." Shriek smiled.

"So, you're that girl who likes Dog." Jane smiled back to her.

"That's right," Shriek replied. "So, uh, has Dog ever said anything about me?"

"No, he has never mentioned you." Jane said.

"Oh." Shriek frowned sadly at first.

"But I know that you two would make a wonderful couple." Jane then said.

"Oh! Thank you, ma'am!" Shriek then smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Let's pound 'em!" Chanel told the others.

"Yeah! We've got 'em outnumbered!" Cliff added.

"Oh, my!" Jane frowned.

"All right, Reg, give me your arm, but are you sure thought that you-" Mike soon said.

"Yes!" Reggie replied.

Mike soon took Reggie's arm and something intense was about to happen.

* * *

The kids were on the edge of their seats while eating some snacks like they were watching a movie.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're done for, losers!" Chanel glared.

Squeak was hugging her aunt as they were backing up from them.

* * *

"So, what did you do to Mom?" Sabrina asked Mike.

"I made her an honorary member of my pack." Mike replied.

"Oh, my." Sabrina commented.

"Yes, so if an emergency happened, your mother was able to help me out," Mike said. "Keep in mind this was a long time before I met Dylan's mother."

"I wish we could've met sooner sometimes," Lil commented. "We could've been a great team."

"We would." Mike nodded to that.

"What happened next? What happened next?!" The kids asked.

"If you insist." Mike smirked.

* * *

"Jimmy, please tell me that you brought at least one of your inventions." Otto begged.

"No, I didn't." Jimmy replied.

"Aw, man!" Otto complained.

"I'm sorry, Otto, but I don't think science can save the day this time." Jimmy replied.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sam panicked.

"Nothing, except that you will be visiting a hospital." Cliff smirked.

"Duh... Yeah." Lube added in agreement.

"That's what you think." A voice growled.

Cliff looked around until suddenly, Mike and Reggie came out, but they were different now.

"What in tarnation?!" Hound Dog cried out.

Mike and Reggie appeared to now be wolves.

"If you value your life, you'll leave right now." Mike growled.

"Or else what?! Right, guys?" Eddie the Squirrel asked as he came out.

Mike soon grabbed the annoying squirrel and soon ate him alive, much to everyone's horror. Sam and Otto's faces both turned green to that and they soon puked off-screen.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME?!" Reggie glared. "YOU, GREASERS?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME!"

Eliza was soon holding onto Jimmy as Reggie and Mike looked scary now.

"Now, now, we shouldn't do this..." Mike said to Reggie before smirking. "We should share, I'm starving! Let's have a little buffet for two!"

"Yeah!" Reggie then grinned.

Chanel then gulped and backed up in fear.

"You guys wait here." Mike told the others.

"Uh... Sure... No problem?" Twister replied.

Mike nodded before going with Reggie, leading the bad guys out of the cavern.

"Lycans..." Valentina whispered to herself.

"Now, now, take it easy, maybe we can make a deal?" Cliff offered.

"Like we would trust the likes of you for making CatDog and others suffer for years and years," Reggie glared. "I have a real bone to pick with you guys."

"Now, let's take this nice and easy." Pussycat suggested.

"Sorry, but you lost that chance a long time ago, and I will never forgive you guys for as long as I live, especially with what you've done with CatDog over the years." Mike sneered.

"But you can't hurt me," Biff pouted. "I'm just a little boy."

"You know what? You're not even worth their time." Arnold soon said once he had a feeling.

"I don't feel so good... Seeing Mike eat Eddie like that just makes me... Ooh..." Sam muttered before covering his mouth as he turned green again.

"Just relax, Sam, Mike and Reggie don't have to do anything." Arnold said.

"How's that?" Martina asked.

"Someone is coming to give those bullies their just desserts." Arnold replied.

"Who is it?!" Otto asked.

"Just wait a little bit," Arnold said. "Sam, I'm sorry Mike had to scare you like that."

"I'm not," Valentina said. "That ardilla was always a pain in the neck."

"He was more annoying than Scrappy-Doo." Martina added.

"But I _like_ Scrappy." Twister pouted.

"No one likes Scrappy." Otto glared.

"Well, _I_ do!" Twister glared back. "I'm gonna tell Mike you're being mean, Otto!"

"You might wanna back away real quick." Arnold said to Mike and Reggie.

"Why?" Reggie asked.

"Trust me on this." Arnold replied.

Mike and Reggie shrugged and backed up.

"Duh, I think that they're giving up." Lube commented.

"About time they realize who they're dealin' with." Cliff scoffed.

"Come on! Come on!" Billy Bob glared. "You want a piece of me?"

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad! We'll protect you!" Dog proclaimed.

"We sure will!" Cat added with a glare before whispering. "Go get 'em, Dog. good boy. I'll wait here! I got ya. I got ya."

Dog soon came out and growled at the bad guys and Shriek even joined him.

"Wow, Dog actually looks threatening, I'm a bit proud." Mike commented.

"Aunt Shriek and I are not afraid of you!" Squeak glared to the others.

"Traitor!" Biff glared at his former best friend.

Squeak just blew a raspberry to her ex-friend.

"Pussycat, you were always like a mama to me, but now I see ya won't change back into the cat woman I've looked up to in all my nine lives," Dumbella said. "C'mon, Reba!"

Reba and Dumbella soon joined the other side and soon also came out Makayla and her friends.

"That's Ren's niece, Makayla." Reggie told Mike.

"She's adorable." Mike commented.

"Yeah. She really is." Reggie agreed.

They also heard grunting and looked to see Ren, Stimpy, and Sharon climbing up to join them.

"Mommy!" Makayla beamed.

"Oh, honey!" Sharon smiled.

"Finally... We found her..." Ren mumbled before he soon collapsed onto the ground.

"Uncle Ren, Uncle Stimpy." Makayla smiled to the duo.

"We had a bit of an adventure like when your uncles took you to The Untamed World." Sharon smiled to her daughter.

"This was such a fun time." Makayla smiled back.

"Stimpy?" Dumbella asked.

"Ren? Sharon?" Reba added.

They all looked to each other before they ran to each other and hugged.

"Aw, who says hillbillies can't have sweet moments?" Martina smiled.

"Anyone wanna hear a knock-knock joke?" A boy with blue overalls in a straw hat smiled as he stood with a blonde girl in a red shirt with short blue jean shorts.

"I would!" Twister smiled back.

"Hey, hey, knock-knock." Lula Mae smiled.

"Who's there?" Eenis asked his sister.

"Giant lake monster." Lula Mae said.

"You're gonna hit me in the head with a giant lake monster?" Eenis asked.

"Nope!" Lula Mae replied. "Them Greasers and other bad guys are gonna get eaten by a giant lake monster!"

Eenis soon laughed before looking confused. "Huh?"

The tornado was soon seen coming out like it did when CatDog were babies and this looked bad so far.

"Trapped like a family of rats!" Cliff smirked.

"Can't we talk this over?" Eliza asked fearfully.

"No!" Chanel glared.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Eliza asked.

"Because that is how I am!" Chanel huffed. "It's not my fault if I'm pretty and popular unlike Makayla and her band of rejects here."

"Ooh, you say it, sista." Biff smirked as he seemed to like Chanel like he had a crush on her.

"Ah, Squeak, you and I could've been the best of friends," Chanel said to the dog girl on the other side. "Your family and my family have a rich history together, I mean, The Le Puffs and The Dubois families go together just as well as fashion in my dear old home of France."

"You weren't born in France, you primadonna!" Squeak glared.

"Reject! Why I oughta-" Jessie glared to Chanel.

"Can we get back at them now?" Mike asked Arnold.

"I know this sounds crazy, but we have to go in the tornado if we want to help CatDog." Arnold replied.

"What are you anyway, kid?" Mike asked. "Some kind of medium?"

"I was recently told that I come from a special and supernatural element known as The Children of the Moon or 'moonchild' for short." Arnold replied.

"Like Dawn Evergreen." Mike commented.

"Uh, yeah." Arnold replied.

"Dawn's a friend of mine, do you know her?" Mike asked.

"Not that I know of, but that name sounds familiar." Arnold shrugged.

The ground then shook and tornadoes came out from the ground.

"Uh-oh, what do we do now?" Jane frowned.

"Jump into the tornado." Arnold said.

"Huh?!" Everyone else replied.

"Just trust me!" Arnold told them.

The others looked to each other.

"You heard him, JUMP IN!" Mike told them.

"What a guy won't do for his family." Cat commented as they soon went in together, except for the bad guys.

"Consider this to be a happy ending for everyone." Arnold advised before he joined them.

"See ya, losers!" Cassie called out.

"But what if we don't make it?" Squeak frowned.

"We can, just hold onto me." Brook told her.

Squeak blushed and held on to the young German Shepherd as the good guys went into the tornado.

"Oh, by the way, we left you a present!" Sharon smirked to the villains.

"Present?" Cliff replied.

Out of the water came Bessie the Sea Monster, roaring. The hillbillies and the Greasers yelled out and they were soon eaten by the sea monster, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

And so, after that, the tornado brought everyone back into Nicktropolis.

"Oh, goody!" SpongeBob beamed. "Mike's back!"

"Phew..." Mike muttered. "And I thought being an exchange student on the Albonquetine Islands was an adventure."

"Sasquatch!" SpongeBob screamed out of fear.

"SpongeBob, relax, it's only CatDog's mom." Mike told him.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked.

"Really." Mike smiled.

"Really?" SpongeBob smiled back.

"Really." Mike smiled.

"Really?" SpongeBob smiled back.

"Really." Mike soon deadpanned.

"Wooow..." SpongeBob smiled. "...Really?"

"SPONGEBOB!" Everyone else complained.

"Sorry." SpongeBob replied.

"Happy day!" Patrick beamed as he stood with his parents, Herb and Margie.

"It sure is, big guy." Mike smiled to the starfish.

* * *

Eventually, the Nicktoons reunited with their parents since they were back home safe. Mike smiled to them, though it was a bit of a sad smile since her own parents weren't there, though they were... In spirit.

"What should we do now?" Twister asked.

"Why don't we have our own special Parents Day party with CatDog?" SpongeBob suggested.

"SpongeBob, that is-...Not a bad idea." Otto replied.

"Let's party!" Twister beamed.

* * *

There was then a happy celebration for CatDog as they were finally reunited with their parents at long last.

"Well, Dog, there's one thing that's apparent." Cat smiled as they had some cake.

"No. Two!" Dog smiled back.

"Parents! Oh, we got parents!~" CatDog soon sang together. "Small, slimy, big and grimy, parents~"

"Oh, we might seem strange to you~" Billy Bob sang.

"We are parents, through and through!~" Jane added.

Jane and Billy Bob were putting a Christmas tree up. Shirek had the mistletoe above Dog the kissed him on the lips which made him blush and licked her in the face, of course she laughed at that. Squeak had some mistletoe as well and she even kissed Brook on the lips which made him howl happily. Makayla, Cassie, and Jessie smiled to their guy friend as he seemed to have found love.

"I bet you're weirdos too~" Dog sang as he turned on the lights to make the Christmas tree light up, but Cat was electrocuted from it.

"'Cuz they're parents!" Cat called out.

"Parents, we're just parents~" Billy Bob sang.

"Proud, loving, nagging, hugging parents~" Jane sang.

"First I'm cooking up some grub~" Billy Bob sang.

"Climb those stairs and in the tub~" Jane sang.

"Hurry up, for the love of chub, we're your parents!~" Billy Bob sang.

"Hi Ho Diggety!" Dog beamed.

"What a dream!" Cat added.

"I got big feet~" Jane smiled.

"And I'm green~" Billy Bob added.

"We're your parents, simply parents, we got parents!~" Everyone sang as they hiked up the hill together.

"Oh, Mama." Cat muttered as he was stepped on.

"Oh, Pop!" Dog beamed.

"Will this love fest ever stop?!" Billy Bob complained.

"Did I mention where you're ever loving parents?~" Jane smiled.

"Crazy, nutty, goofy, laughing, wiggly parents!~" Everyone soon sang to each other before taking a group picture like the one shown in the Mazinsky family attic.

* * *

"The End." Mike soon smiled.

The kids cheered and smiled as they enjoyed the story. Mike smiled back to them.

"You lead quite the life, Mike Mazinsky." Lil smirked.

"So do you." Mike smirked back.

"Touché." Lil giggled to that.

Dylan smiled softly to his parents.

"Thanks for the story, that was great!" Michelle beamed. "Even though it didn't have any princesses in it."

"Dad always tells the best stories." Dylan smiled to her.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Mike replied.

"It's true though," Dylan said. "You should be an author someday."

"Aw, thanks, son," Mike smiled. "Now, who's hungry?"

The kids cheered as they were all hungry. They soon moved into the kitchen to have some lunch together after the story was over. Mike smiled as she wiped her eyes, but looked at the old pictures she had in frames which were of graduating from school, going to Prom with Lil, eventually popping the question to ask Lil to marry her, Dylan as a newborn baby boy, and a picture of them all together standing in front of their house together. Lil hugged her from behind which made Mike smile.

"We're great parents." Lil smiled back.

"We sure are." Mike smiled as they walked off, passing a framed picture of John and Miranda.

The End


End file.
